I will follow you into the dark
by Nothing0to0say
Summary: Ein Morgen wie jeder andere wird plötzlich zu einem ereignisreichen Tag, als Snape mit Draco Malfoy in Schlepptau am Grimmauldplatz auftaucht und um Asyl bittet für seinen Patensohn. Und auch Harry ist nicht weit entfernt.
1. Chapter 1

**I will follow you into the dark**

**~Love of mine**

**Someday you will die**

**But I'll be close behind**

**I'll follow you into the dark~**

- Death Cab For Cuttie

Inhalt: Ein Morgen wie jeder andere wird plötzlich zu einem ereignisreichen Tag, als Snape mit Draco Malfoy in Schlepptau auf der Türschwelle des Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 auftaucht und um Asyl bittet für seinen Patensohn. Als dann auch noch Harry auftaucht, verletzt und völlig verändert, müssen Wunden geheilt und Liebe gefunden werden.

Pairings: DracoxHarry & SiriusxRemus :)

Warnings: Spoiler bis OdP, Klischees, Slash, AU, OOCness, mentions of rape (nichts grafisches), language

Notiz: Horcrux? Was soll das sein, kenn ich nicht. Ginny? Wie Ginny und Harry? Quatsch, das ist auch nie passiert.

Ich ignoriere einfach Buch 6 + 7 und drehe mir an sich auch alles so, wie es mir passt. Wenn euch das nicht stört, lest beruhigt weiter :)

spielt in den Sommerferien vor Harrys 7. Schuljahr (wie gesagt: ich habe das 7. Buch nie gelesen (und das 6. auch nur bis vllt zur hälfte. Mir gefiel es nicht, es ging einfach nicht mehr. Grob weiß ich, wie HP endet, aber das gefällt mir auch nicht wirklich. So ist das :D), also habe ich keine Ahnung, was wirklich in dem Sommer so passiert ist)

Dumbledore ist tot ( ._. ) , Siri lebt noch :)

Obwohl Voldi im 6. Schuljahr von Harry besiegt wurde gibt es noch viele Death Eater, die dafür Rache wollen und eine neue Organisation aufbauen. Darum wurde Harry, wie der Orden entschlossen hat, noch einmal zurück zu den Dursleys geschickt, um unter den Schutzzauber zu stehen. 

* * *

><p>Prolog:<p>

_Er wird loslassen. Shhh. Er wird bald loslassen. Tu einfach nichts. Gib keinen Laut von dir. Beweg dich nicht. Atme nicht. Es tut nicht weh. Es tut nicht weh. Es tut nicht weh._

Doch er wurde nicht losgelassen. Das Mantra half nichts. Er wurde an den Haaren gepackt und auf den Bauch gedreht. Nur noch wie in Trance – die Tortur ging schon viel zu lange, als das er noch bei vollen Bewusstsein sein könnte- bemerkte er den Schmerz, als eine Peitsche immer und immer wieder gegen seinen Rücken schlug. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer.

„Das ist es was du verdient hast, merk dir das du Freak!"

_Es ist deine Schuld. Er hat Recht, du hast es verdient. Du hast das alles verdient. _

Seine Sicht war verschwommener als sonst – wo war seine Brille?- , überall waren schwarze Punkte, Blut von einer Wunde auf der Stirn – wo hatte er die her? Er hatte schon gar nicht mehr bemerkt, auch da verletzt worden zu sein- begann, an seinen Augen vorbei zu laufen. Schon bald vermischten sich Tränen mit dem Blut.

„Du bist ein Nichtsnutz. Ein Freak. Eine Last für die Menschheit!"

_Wegen dir ist Dumbledore tot. Wegen dir wäre Sirius fast gestorben. Wegen dir mussten schon so viele Unschuldige leiden. Alles, was hier passiert hast du verdient. Es ist deine Schuld._

Und dann hörte er das schrecklichste Geräusch von allen: Das Öffnen des Reißverschlusses.

_Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid._

Doch bevor Harry noch mehr spüren konnte driftete er endlich ab in die gesegnete Dunkelheit.

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel I: A beginning, of sorts<span>

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen im Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf. Ja, an so eine Ruhe könnte sich Remus Lupin glatt gewöhnen. Nach all den Jahren der Unruhe und des Krieges war so ein Morgen wirklich entspannend. Es schien so, als ob sich nun endlich auch die Nachwehen des Krieges gelegt hatten.

Ein Jahr ist es jetzt schon fast her, seit Harry den dunklen Lord endgültig besiegt hatte. Ein Jahr, seit der Grimmauldplatz 12 nicht mehr als Hauptquartier für den Orden des Phönix benutzt wird, ein Jahr , seit Remus in dieses Haus eingezogen ist, ein Jahr, seit er das hier sein _zu Hause_ nennen kann. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, während der Werwolf eine Tasse Tee aufsetzte und aus dem Küchenfenster hinaus auf den von der Morgensonne beschienenden, furchtbar chaotischen – ‚wir sollten ihn wirklich mal aufräumen' - Garten sah.

Und es ist schon beinahe zwei Jahre her, seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag im Ministerium, seit dem Tag, wo er wirklich alles hätte verlieren können. Remus Herz ist fast stehen geblieben, als er sah, wie Sirius drohte hinter den Vorhang zu fallen. Zum Glück konnten Harry und er selbst ihn noch schnell genug zu greifen bekommen. Dafür dankt er jeden Tag aufs Neue. Denn Sirius zu verlieren – noch einmal - , dass hätte er wirklich nicht verkraftet.

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. Die dunklen Gedanken abschüttelnd bereitete er sich seinen Tee zu und setzte sich an den großen Tisch in der Mitte der Küche. Es war kein Morgen um Trübsinnig zu sein.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade mal 8h war. Es würde wohl noch mindestens 2 Stunden dauern, bis Sirius aufwacht. Lupins lächeln wurde immer breiter, als er an den schwarzhaarigen ehemaligen Tunichtgut dachte, der oben das ganze Bett einnahm und den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Genussvoll trank Remus noch einen Schluck Tee.

Es war wirklich ein ruhiger Morgen- bis Severus Snape an der Tür klingelte.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape konnte sich bei weiten schöneres vorstellen, was er an solch einen Tag tuen könnte, statt auf der Türschwelle eines alten, heruntergekommenen Hauses in mitten einer Straße voller Muggles zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass die Tür zu eben diesen heruntergekommenen Haus geöffnet wird von niemand anderem als zwei seiner Schulrivalen, welche er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens verabscheut. Aber natürlich war es genau das, was er an diesen Morgen tun musste. Und wäre es nicht für sein geliebtes Patenkind gewesen, hätte er es auch nie getan. Aber hier war er nun, mit einem 17jährigen, viel zu stillen und für sein Alter viel zu verbitterten Jungen hinter ihm stehend, den Severus aber liebte als wäre es sein eigenes Kind und dem er wünschte, dass er all das, was er erlebt hat wegen seiner ‚Eltern' nie hätte sehen müssen, während die Tür von einem Werwolf geöffnet wurde und im Hintergrund ein halb nackter Taugenix mit verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren die Treppe hinunter stolziert kam.<p>

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel II: Ankunft

Sirius Black war ein Langschläfer. Das war er schon immer gewesen und wird es wohl auch immer bleiben. Wenn er – Gott bewahre! – einmal tatsächlich VOR Sonnenaufgang aufwachen würde, wäre der ganze Tag für ihn gelaufen.  
>Ein guter Tag beginnt nun einmal um frühestens 10 Uhr morgens, wenn es geht. Diese Meinung hatte er schon zu Hogwarts-Zeiten vertreten. Und wenn er dadurch nur noch 5 Minuten zum Frühstücken hatte, und er diese aber lieber im Bad verbrachte um sich fertig zu machen – man(n) wird immerhin nicht einfach so zu einem der bestaussehendsten Schüler in Hogwarts, wobei… ohne jetzt eingebildet klingen zu wollen, Sirius hätte das natürlich auch so geschafft - , was solls! Außerdem konnte Sirius immer sicher sein, dass, wenn er es mal nicht zum Frühstück schaffte, Moony ihm etwas zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde mitbringen würde.<p>

‚Hmm, Moony.' Noch im Halbschlaf breitete sich ein lächerlich breites Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht aus. Unterbewusst drehte er sich auf die Seite und suchte mit seinen Armen nach dem warmen Körper, der neben ihm liegen musste- doch das Bett war kalt und alles, was er zu fassen bekam, war ein flauschiges Kopfkissen. _Moony? _Die Stirn runzelnd wachte er langsam auf. Ach ja richtig, Remus war ein Frühaufsteher, schon immer gewesen (mit Ausnahme natürlich der Tage nach Vollmond, wo er oft bis zum späten Nachmittag schläft).  
>Es verwunderte Tatze immer wieder, dass Remus nach einer durchzechten Nacht, in der beispielsweise die Marauder einen ihrer Streiche ausheckten oder er und Moony einfach nur „redeten" (…) bis zur Dämmerung, trotzdem noch früh aufstehen konnte und ausgeschlafen schien (anders als bei den zuvor erwähnten Tagen nach Vollmond, wo Moony so viel schlafen konnte, wie er wollte und trotzdem noch müde war) .<p>

Während Sirius debattierte, ob er nun einfach ohne Moony als Kuscheltierersatz weiterschlafen oder aufstehen und zu ihm gehen (und ihn eventuell wieder ins Bett zurück zerren) sollte, hörte er das schrille Geräusch der Türklingel und ein lauter Aufschrei von irgendwo aus dem Haus (‚Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Ghul oder sonst so ein dunkles Mistvieh, was sich in diesen verdammten Haus rumtreibt', dachte Tatze missmutig). Wer besucht einen bitte _so früh morgens_?

Grummelnd stand Sirius auf- jetzt hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, wieder einschlafen zu wollen und ohne Moony war wach sein in einem Bett ja nun wirklich mehr als sinnlos, wenn ihr versteht- und torkelte, eine Boxershorts anziehend – er bevorzugte es, nackt zu schlafen. Irgendwann in der Nacht würde er sowieso ausgezogen enden, wenn es nach ihm geht und was für einen Sinn hätte es da, sich vorher Schlafsachen anzuziehen? Und obwohl er mit dieser Logik auch versuchte, Remus zu überreden es ihm gleich zu tun, zog es der Werwolf doch immer vor, vorher und danach seine Schlafsachen anzuziehen (Sirius nahm an, der Grund dafür ist, dass sich Remus wegen seiner durch die monatliche Verwandlung hervorgerufenen Narben schämte- trotz ofter Bekundungen von Sirius Seite aus, dass Remus mehr als nur wunderschön war, denn für Sirius war Remus Lupin nichts weniger als _perfekt_ - von innen und außen) – aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Den Flur betretend schirmte Sirius seine Augen vor der für ihn viel zu grellen Morgensonne ab, die durch ein großes Fenster am Ende des Ganges schien.

"SIRIUS ORION IGNATIUS PHINEAS BLACK!" Er zuckte zusammen, als er die schrille Stimme direkt neben sich hörte. Für einen Moment lang war er wieder ein Kind, dass sich in einer Ecke vor der donnernden Wut seiner Mutter versteckt hielt.  
><em>Ihr Portrait. <em>Er hatte das verdammte Portrait ja fast vergessen. (Morgens läuft sein Gehirn halt wirklich nicht auf Höchstleisung).

Sirius lief beinahe in Remus rein, der gekommen war, um das schreiende Bildnis von Mrs. Black – welches die beiden, wie so ziemlich jedes andere Mitglied des Ordens über die Jahre, schon oft versucht hatten, abzuhängen- zu verdecken, bevor er die Tür öffnen wollte.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Moonys Gesicht aus und spiegelte sich auf Tatzes wieder, als sie sich ansahen. „Guten Morgen", sagte Remus' sanfte, melodische Stimme leise (Oh, der Animagus liebte Remus Stimme!).  
>Sirius grinste nur und zog <span>seinen<span> Werwolf (‚ein wenig besitzergreifend sind wir '), noch ein Stückchen näher, um ihn als Antwort einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben- den restlichen Tag sonst so eloquent war Sirius morgens nie ein großer Redner (noch ein Grund, ihn einfach länger schlafen zu lassen, wie er schon oft versucht hatte, Professoren zu erklären, die von Sirius in der ersten Stunde des Tages doch wirklich erwartet hatten, dass er auf ihre Fragen antworten kann!). Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten war das Lächeln auf Remus Gesicht – wenn überhaupt möglich- noch größer geworden und seine Augen glitzerten voller Emotionen.  
>‚Er sieht so jung aus wenn er lächelt' - Dasselbe Gesicht, in das sich Sirius all die Jahre zuvor verliebt hatte für keinen besonderen Grund außer dem, dass es <em>Remus<em> gehört.

„Du kümmerst dich um das Bild und ich gehe und mach die Tür auf, okay?" Mit einem letzten flüchtigen Küsschen löste sich Remus von Sirius und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe runter zur Haustür.

* * *

><p>Was tut er eigentlich hier? Bitte wie kam er, Draco Malfoy, in so eine Situation? Warum steht er, nach einer der fürchterlichsten Nächte seines Lebens, mit seinen Patenonkel Severus Snape in einer verlassenen Mugglestraße vor einem alten Haus?<p>

Natürlich war sein Leben seit der Wiederkehr (und dann seit der wiederholten Niederlage) des Dunklen Lords alles andere als Normal gewesen, aber tief im Inneren hatte Draco doch gehofft, dass, nachdem_ Saint Potter_ Voldemort besiegt hatte – wieder einmal- , wieder Ruhe und Normalität einkehren würden für ihn.  
>Was also machte er nun hier ,statt in seinem riesigen Bett in Malfoy Manor?<p>

Draco wollte – und konnte - nicht genau über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht nachdenken. Er wusste, dass er es noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, dass er es wie als dritte Person, wie ein einfacher Zuschauer erlebt hatte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Denn wenn er begreifen würde, was genau passiert war, würde er _zusammenbrechen_, und diese Schwäche wollte er nicht vor anderen zeigen. Vielleicht, wenn er endlich alleine ist und versuchen würde zu schlafen, käme alles zu ihm zurück. Und wenn er die Augen schließen würde, würde er es genau in seinem Kopf sehen, die Schreie seiner Mutter hören, der zornige Blick seines Vat- nein, _Lucius_, nicht mehr ‚Vater', wies sich Draco selbst zurecht. Und dann, ja dann würde er es zulassen, darüber nachzudenken. Und er würde auch die Trauer zulassen. Und die Tränen.  
>Aber nicht <em>hier<em>, nicht in irgendeiner fremden Straße, vor irgendeinem Haus, neben seinem Paten stehend. Solange würde Draco über die Geschehnisse klinisch nachdenken. Wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer.

Unmerklich seufzte Draco auf. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er nun endlich sein Leben leben könnte. Aber natürlich musste Lucius Malfoy ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Natürlich musste er aus Azkaban ausbrechen. Natürlich musste er wie ein Verrückter – was er ohne Zweifel auch war- immer noch an seinen Glauben festhalten. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass es vorbei war. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass der ach so große Lord Voldemort besiegt wurde – schon wieder- und zwar diesmal endgültig. Also musste Dracos so genannter 'Vater', verächtlich dachte er an diesen verrückten Spinner, natürlich versuchen, alle übrigen Todesser zusammen zu trommeln und eine neue Herrschaft zu erschaffen, die die Ziele des Dunklen Lords verfolgen würde. Und _natürlich_ konnte Lucius dabei seine ‚Familie' nicht in Ruhe lassen – Draco hätte gut - mehr als das!- damit leben können, seinen Vater nie wieder zu sehen.  
>Aber dann war Lucius Malfoy letzte Nacht wieder im Malfoy Manor aufgetaucht. Er wollte seine Familie zu sich holen und mit ihnen an die Macht kommen, wie er Narcissa und Draco Stolz verkündet hatte, als er plötzlich in das Esszimmer appariert war. Sein sonst so perfektes Haar verrückt zerzaust, sein Umhang zerrissen.<p>

Draco wollte nie das Dunkle Mal erhalten. Er hatte schon früh erkannt, dass der selbsternannte ‚Dunkle Lord' einfach nur ein durchgeknallter, machthungriger Narr war und sein Vater keinen Deut besser, als dieser wie ein schleimiger Wurm diesem _Wrack_ jeden Wunsch erfüllte und vor ihm auf dem Boden kroch- ein Malfoy kniet vor niemanden!, hatte Draco damals mit Abscheu gedacht. Aber Lucius schien das nie zu interessieren.  
>Und für Lucius war nun – wo der verdammte Dunkle Lord TOT ist, besiegt, endgültig verschwunden - der Zeitpunkt gekommen, seinen Sohn endlich das Dunkle Mal geben zu wollen. Draco hatte sich geweigert. Er hatte seinem Vater- jetzt nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst- ins Gesicht gesagt, was er von Voldemort hielt und von den Machenschaften Lucius'.<p>

Das hatte dem älteren Malfoy natürlich keineswegs gefallen. Das Gesicht verzehrt vor Zorn hatte er seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen eigenen Sohn erhoben.  
>Allerdings kam er nicht weit, als auch Narcissa sich gegen ihn stellte und mit aller Macht verhindern wollte, dass Lucius <span>ihren<span> Sohn mitnimmt und für seine Zwecke benutzt. Ohne zu Zögern rief Lucius wutentbrannt den Unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche aus. Das einzige, was Draco neben dem hellen grünen Licht, welches aus Lucius Zauberstab floß, noch sah, war seine Mutter, wie sie schreiend zusammen sackte. Die Flammen des Kaminfeuers ließen ihre Züge noch lebendig erscheinen.

Mit einem verrückten Glitzern in den Augen – und keinem Funken von Bedauern - hatte sich sein Vater- nein, _Lucius! _, nicht „Vater", verdammt- zu Draco zurück gewandt. Bevor der ältere Malfoy jedoch einen Fluch gegen Draco aussprechen konnte rief dieser „Stupefy", ein Strahl roten Lichtes schoss aus der Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab und traf sein Ziel. Lucius fiel erstarrt zu Boden.

Ohne groß zu Überlegen schnappte sich Draco etwas Flohpulver aus der Schüssel auf dem Kaminsims und flüchtete zu der einzigen Person, von der er wusste, das er ihr vertrauen konnte: Severus Snape.

Ohne Emotion – zum einen, um sich selbst zu schützen und nicht zu einem weinenden Wrack zu werden und zum anderen, weil: ein Malfoy zeigt keine Gefühle! Hatte sein Vater immer gesagt (schon komisch, dass Draco sich auch jetzt noch daran hält)- hatte der Blonde seinem überraschten und besorgten Paten erzählt, was passiert war.

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass ich nicht bei dir bleiben kann, denn damit bringst du dich nur selbst in Gefahr. Aber mir fällt kein Ort ein, zu dem ich gehen kann.", schloss Draco fast kleinlaut und beinahe seine emotionslose Maske fallen lassend seine Erzählung.  
>Nach langen Nachdenken, währenddessen Snape sein Patenkind die ganze Zeit genau musterte, hatte Sev schließlich gesagt: „Ich weiß, wohin du gehen kannst."<p>

Und jetzt steht er also hier. Wobei Draco noch nicht einmal genau weiß, wo _hier_ eigentlich sein soll.  
>„Ein sicherer Ort", hatte Sev gesagt.<br>Als der Blonde sich das heruntergekommene, alte Haus so anschaute, bezweifelte er doch stark, dass dieser Platz sicher sein soll. Aber der Junge vertraute Severus, hatte es schon immer getan. Der Tränkemeister wird schon wissen, was er tut.  
>Das dachte der junge Malfoy jedenfalls, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und niemand anderes als Remus Lupin, der <em>Werwolf<em>, und Sirius Black, ein ehemals _gesuchter Verbrecher_, hinter der Haustür auftauchten.

* * *

><p>Von all den Menschen, die Remus erwartet hatte, als er die Tür öffnete, war ein griesgrämig dreinblickender Severus Snape wirklich mit der Letzte auf der Liste. Remus hörte Sirius die Treppe runter kommen und sah, wie Snapes angewiderter Blick kurz zu dem nicht gerade für Besuch angemessen angezogenen Animagi flackerte, dann wieder zurück zu ihm.<p>

Remus Augen wanderten zu der Figur, die mit hängenden Schultern hinter dem Tränkemeister stand. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an, die Kapuze weit über den Kopf gezogen, der Kopf nach unten gesengt, sie roch nach Asche – sicherlich von Flohpulver- , Angst und, wie Remus verwundert feststellte, nach _Tod_ . Unter der Kapuze konnte Lupin Strähnen von weiß-blondem Haar erkennen, die über blau-graue Augen fielen.

_Draco Malfoy?  
>'<em>Er sieht so …klein aus'

Remus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius plötzlich hinter ihm stand.

„Snivell-" Bevor Sirius diesen vermaledeiten Spitznamen aus Kindheitstagen aussprechen konnte, stieß ihn Remus mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und unterbrach ihn. „Severus, was für eine Überraschung, was bringt dich und den jungen " - Remus bemerkte, wie Draco beim Klang seines Namens kurz zusammenzuckte- „zu dieser Stunde an unsere Tür?". Remus versucht, seinen Ton höflich zu halten und lächelte freundlich.  
>Snape verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen und funkelte erst Remus, dann Sirius böse an, bevor er die Augen kurz schloss und einmal tief einatmete. „Lupin…Black…", er versuchte förmlich, ihre Namen nicht wie Gift auszuspucken, „ Ich brauche eure Hilfe."<p>

Sirius zog kunstvoll eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte kaum ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken. „Ach ja?".

„Ja" Snape konnte gerade noch ein Zähne knirschen verhindern.

„Na guck einer an, Moony! _Severus Snape_ kommt zu _uns_ um etwas zu fragen, weil er unsere Hilfe braucht. Wer hätte das je gedacht?" Lupin zuckte fast zusammen bei dem beißenden Ton von Tatze. Natürlich, er konnte Snape auch nicht leiden, aber das hier schien wichtiger zu sein als alte Hasstiraden. Er entschied sich dazu, erst einmal nichts zu sagen und sah zwischen Severus und Malfoy, der immer noch mit gesengtem Kopf zu Boden schaute und anscheinend ein großes Interesse an seinen Schuhen gefunden hatte, hin und her. Allerdings legte er seine Hand an Sirius Arm, als Warnung, dass er nicht zu überheblich wurde- wenn Snape ausgerechnet zu _ihnen_ kommt, muss es wirklich wichtig und er wirklich verzweifelt sein.

Als Sirius Remus' Hand auf seinem Arm spürte versuchte er Moony zu Liebe ein wenig umgänglicher zu sein. „Nun denn _Snivellus_ (er konnte sich aber bei aller Liebe den Spitznamen wirklich nicht verkneifen), was genau können die ehrenwerten Herren Moony und Tatze für dich tun?" Seinen Stolz runter schluckend sah Snape Sirius direkt in die Augen und sagte im raschen Ton: „Wie ihr euch sicherlich im Klaren seid ist Lucius Malfoy aus Azkaban ausgebrochen und verfolgt nun den Plan, eine neue Armee von Todessern auf die Beine zu stellen. Gestern Nacht tauchte er bei seiner Familie auf, um sie zu zwingen, seinen Plan zu unterstützen. Da Draco sich weigerte, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen ist er nun auf Rache aus. Darum musst du meinen Patensohn Unterschlupf hier gewähren, da ich weiß, dass dieses Haus das einzig sichere für ihn ist." Severus atmete noch einmal durch. Lange Zeit sah in Sirius nur an. Der Wind nahm zu und die Morgensonne wurde von Regenwolken bedeckt. Keiner durchbrach die Stille, bis: „Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Dann sagte Severus Snape ein Wort, welches Sirius sicher war, nie an ihn gerichtet zu hören zu bekommen: „_Bitte_" Und Sirius nickte. Er verstand. Er würde auch alles tun, um sein Patenkind sicher zu wissen, selbst wenn es gegen seine Prinzipien ginge. Denn hier geht es nicht um alte Schulstreitereien, sondern um die Sicherheit eines Kindes. Dankend senkte Snape kurz den Kopf und Sirius tat etwas, was er wiederum niemals von sich selbst erwartet hatte: er trat von der Tür weg und ließ Severus Snape - _Snivellus!_ _- _ und sein Patenkind – der Sohn eines Todessers! – freiwillig in sein Haus.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel III:

Das hier war wohl bei weitem eines der merkwürdigsten Frühstücke, die Remus je hatte – und das hat wirklich was zu bedeuten, wenn man bedenkt, dass er in der Schule seine Zeit mit James Potter und Sirius Black verbracht hatte.

Als Snape und der junge Mr. Malfoy durch die Tür traten wusste zunächst keiner so recht, was man sagen konnte. Und als die Tür ins Schloss fiel fingen die ersten Regentropfen an zu fallen.

Die Anspannung war förmlich in der Luft zu schmecken, und als Moony es nicht mehr aushalten konnte durchbrach er die unangenehme Stille mit: „ Wie wäre es erst einmal mit Frühstück?" Noch mehr Stille. ‚Also wirklich, das wird doch langsam albern!' Innerlich seufzte Remus, doch äußerlich versuchte er sein Bestes mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln in die Runde. Er klatschte in die Hände und sagte: „ Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt! Sirius, bring doch unsere Gäste ins Esszimmer und dann hilf mir beim Zubereiten des Frühstückes!"

Und nun saßen sie also hier am Frühstückstisch und es hatte immer noch niemand vielmehr als ein Wort gesagt. Dicke Regentropfen schlugen an die Fensterscheiben, der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen verdunkelt, nichts war mehr von den Strahlen der Morgensonne zu sehen. ‚Wie passend', dachte Remus trocken. Er beobachtete die anderen Personen am Tisch.

Sirius – der sich während Moony Frühstück machte, angezogen hatte - hatte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen auf dem Esstisch entzündet und die Gesichter der Anwesenden wurden in flackerndes Licht getaucht. Er schaufelte gemütlich Müsli in sich rein, während Remus bemerkte, dass er tief in Gedanken schien.

Snape aß nicht viel, während er immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu Draco rüber stiehl.

Dieser hatte seit seiner Ankunft immer noch kein Wort gesagt und auf Remus wirkten seine Bewegungen wie auf Automatik gestellt. Er hatte sich nicht viel auf den Teller gefüllt und der Werwolf füllte Dracos Teller immer wieder neu auf- er sah so aus, als könnte er es gebrauchen. Sirius betrachtete das mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen- manchmal hatte Moony wirklich Ähnlichkeiten mit Molly Weasley.

Der junge Malfoy sah müde und ausgelaugt aus, darum schlug Remus vor, dass er sich erst einmal ausruhen sollte. Das würde Severus auch die Möglichkeit geben, den Hausherren alles zu erklären, ohne Draco möglicherweise noch weiter aufzuregen. „Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer!", lächelte Remus Draco an und stand auf. Er stieg die Treppe hoch und Draco folgte leise. Auf dem Weg vom Treppenende einen langen Korridor entlang- Remus hatte beschlossen, den jungen Malfoy am Besten in Harrys leeren Zimmer unterzubringen, die anderen waren bei weitem noch nicht wohnlich- beobachtete Lupin den Jungen aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er langsam, den Kopf nach unten geneigt, und ohne Emotionen neben ihm ging.

Plötzlich blieb Moony stehen, wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche herum und zog schließlich einen Riegel Schokolade aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie den Jungen hin. „Hier, nimm das! Es hilft vielleicht ein wenig.", sagte er sanft und lächelte warm („Wirklich Remus, nicht alles kann man mit Schokolade bekämpfen!", hatte Molly einmal zu ihm gesagt. Aber Remus widersprach dem vehement. Natürlich kann man das!). Draco sah verwundert von dem Schokoriegel in Remus Hand kurz in dessen Augen, dann wieder auf den Riegel. Er nickte dankend und steckte die Schokolade in seine Hosentasche.

Als die Süßigkeit gut verstaut war drehte sich Lupin zu einer Tür zu seiner rechten, öffnete sie und wies Draco an, hinein zu gehen. Als Remus das Zimmer betrat, kam ihm sofort der vertraute Geruch von Harry nach Minze, Kokosnuss und einem frischen Frühlingstag entgegen. Sanft redete er weiter- „Ich hoffe, dass Zimmer ist nicht zu staubig und das Bett bequem genug für dich! Das Zimmer wird nicht oft benutzt musst du wissen…" - während er die Jalousien am Fenster runter ließ – mehr aus Gewohnheit als alles andere, da es im Moment wirklich dunkel genug war, dass der Morgen noch als Nacht durchgehen könnte. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand entzündete er eine Kerze auf dem Nachtspint.

Remus wusste, dass er am schwafeln war und eigentlich nur irgendwas sagte, um etwas zu sagen, doch er merkte, dass das sanfte Zureden anscheinend einen beruhigenden Effekt auf den jungen Malfoy zu haben schien, als die Anspannung in seinen Schultern immer mehr wich. Allerdings stand er nun wie angewurzelt an der Tür. Remus brach fast das Herz als er sah, wie jung und verlassen der Blonde dabei doch aussah. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu und führte ihn mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken weiter hinein ins Zimmer. Dabei redete Remus immer noch so ruhig und leise wie möglich: „Leg dich hin, -" - ihm fiel ein, wie Draco an der Einganstür vorhin bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen gezuckt war- „Draco. Es war sicher eine lange Nacht für dich."

Und dann sah Draco in Remus Gesicht und seine sturmgrauen Augen waren überdeckt mit Schmerz und Trauer. Der Junge sah gebrochen aus und Remus hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn in den Armen zu wiegen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Das tat er aber nicht. Stattdessen führte er Draco ans Bett. Auf den Werwolf wirkte er, als stehe er völlig neben sich, als er sich hinlegte und sich von Remus zudecken lies. „Schlaf jetzt!", sagte Remus, und seine sanfte, melodische Stimme und der Geruch, der von Kissen und Decke ausging, eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Minze, Kokos und dem Duft eines frischen Frühlingstages, der Draco irgendwie bekannt vorkam als ob er ihn schon seit Jahren kannte und trotzdem nicht richtig zuordnen konnte, - und womöglich, wenn Remus ehrlich war, lag es wohl auch an dem Traumlos-Trank, von dem er Draco ein paar Tropfen in seinen Kürbissaft getan hatte- ließen den erschöpften Blonden in einen traumlosen Schlaf sinken, während Remus mit einem traurigen Blick zurück auf ihn die Tür leise schloss.

Als Moony wieder nach unten ging hörte er, wie Snape Sirius die Situation von Draco in kurzen, knappen -und wie Remus anmerken musste: zivilisierten (und nicht schreienden)- Sätzen schilderte. Wie es aussah, hatte Draco wirklich viel mitgemacht und Remus anfänglicher Verdacht, dass ihn der Geruch von Tod verfolgte, war gerechtfertigt. Obwohl Severus das Ganze erzählte, ohne viel ins Detail zu gehen - war es jetzt, weil er selbst genaue Details nicht wusste oder weil er nicht zu viel von Dracos preisgeben wollte, dessen war sich Remus nicht sicher – bemerkte Lupin doch , wie mitgenommen auch der Tränkemeister von der ganzen Geschichte war, als er mit einer frischen Kanne Tee – der, den Remus sich vorher gemacht hatte war inzwischen kalt geworden und klar, er hätte in wieder heiß zaubern können, aber dagegen hatte Remus schon immer was. Auch Essen bereitete er lieber ohne Zauberei zu. „Es schmeckt einfach anders", hatte Remus erklärt, als Sirius einmal gefragt hatte- zu ihnen ging.

Nach einem langen Gespräch, in dem sie beschlossen hatten, dass Draco so lange wie nötig hier bleiben würde- denn das hier war im Moment wirklich das sicherste für ihn, Hogwarts hatte mit Dumbledores Ableben einen großen Teil seiner Sicherheit verloren- und man den Orden und –gezwungenermaßen- auch das Ministerium über Malfoy Seniors Pläne unterrichten will, traten die drei in die Einganshalle. An den großen Fenstern prasselte noch immer der Regen.

Severus sah noch einmal die Treppe hoch, die zu einem der Zimmer führte, in der sein Patenkind -hoffentlich- einen ruhigen Schlaf genoss und sich erholte von der turbulenten Nacht. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Sirius und Remus. „Nun gut, ich komme dann Morgen wieder." „Natürlich.", antwortete Sirius- wie Moony bemerkte- in seinem höfflichsten Ton. Die beiden nickten sich zu, und nachdem sich der Tränkemeister auch von Remus verabschiedet hatte – mit einer gezwungenen Höfflichkeit, die fast schon amüsant wäre, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre-, traten sie zur Tür. Doch bevor Sirius seine Hand am Türknauf hatte klopfte es leise. Snape sah verwundert von Sirius zu Remus, während die beiden sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen. Wer sollte das jetzt noch sein?

Langsam öffnete Sirius die Tür. Kalter Wind blies den Männern entgegen und überrascht sahen sie auf die Person, die noch mit erhobener Hand vor der Tür im Regen stand. Ein zu großes T-Shirt hing durchgeweicht an den Schultern runter, unter schwarzem Haar, welches nass am Kopf klebte, sahen zwei grüne Augen hindurch. Der Junge versuchte es mit einem schwachen, erschöpften Lächeln. „Hi."

„H-Harry?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel IV:

Harry Potter hatte bei weitem keine Kindheit, die man gemein hin als ‚schön' bezeichnen konnte (oder als ‚normal', wenn wir schon dabei sind). Jeder, der ihn gut kannte und seine Verwandten einmal miterlebt hatte, wusste das. Doch es gab genug Dinge, die sie nicht wussten. Und es waren diese Dinge, Dinge die schlimmer waren, als sie es sich vorstellen wollten, die Harry am heutigen Tag an genau diesen Ort - Sirius Haus, Heimat, ein Zufluchtsort - brachten. Er erzählte niemanden von diesen Dingen. Und hatte auch nicht vor, das zu tun. Es waren Dinge, die schmerzten wenn er nur daran dachte und in ihm eine Übelkeit hervorrief, gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte. Aber es waren Dinge, die er nichts desto trotz verdient hatte. Davon war er fest überzeugt. Nicht nur, weil Onkel Vernon es ihm immer wieder eingeflößt hatte. Nein. Harry wusste auch so, dass er all die Dinge verdiente. Immerhin war es seine Schuld. _Alles_.

Petunia Dursley war eine durchschnittliche Frau mit einem durchschnittlichen Leben, einem durchschnittlichen Ehemann, in einer durchschnittlichen Nachbarschaft, mit einem durchschnittlichen Garten und dem Gras getrimmt auf eine durchschnittliche Länge (genau so wie alle anderen Wiesen im Ligusterweg). Sie hat einen Sohn, der seine Mutter liebt und seinen Vater verehrte. Es war _durchschnittlich_- und anders wollte Petunia Dursley es auch nicht haben. Die einzige Kuriosität, die nicht in ihr durchschnittliches Leben passte, war ihr Neffe.

Jeder Tag war gleich: Sie wachte auf, verabschiedete ihren Mann zur Arbeit und ihren Sohn zur Schule, begrüßte sie als sie wieder kamen, und am Abend um Punkt 21h ging sie ins Bett. Sie wartet mit dem Einschlafen, bis auch ihr Mann ins Bett ging (was jedoch mit der Zeit immer später wurde, vor allem in diesen Sommer). Jeder Tag war für sie routiniert und gleich.

Bis zu dem Tag , der ihr Leben von den Grundfesten auf erschütterte, sie dazu brachte, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Und der Tag, an dem sie erfuhr, was Vernon – ihr Ehemann- tatsächlich mit Harry – ihrem _Neffen_, noch dazu einem Kind- machte, war der Tag an dem sie entschied, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Ihr wurde schlecht, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte- und Petunia war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mal die Hälfte wusste von dem, was Vernon getan hat. Sie hatte Harry – und ihre Schwester- schon genug enttäuscht. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, das alles endlich unterbinden.  
>Noch viele Jahre später fragte Petunia sich, wie sie es nicht bemerken konnte. Wie sie die Zeichen nicht hatte <em>sehen<em> können. Oder hatte sie die Anzeichen etwa schon längst im Unterbewusstsein bemerkt gehabt und einfach _verdrängt_? Ihre Augen davor verschlossen?

Lange Zeit später gab es keinen Tag, an dem Petunia nicht darüber nachdachte, ob sie die Zeichen hätte sehen _müssen_, ob sie es vielleicht hätte verhindern können.  
>Sie wusste natürlich immer, dass Vernon ihren Neffen bestrafte, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Aber wie genau die Bestrafungen aussahen, dessen war sie sich nicht bewusst gewesen.<br>Sie hatte bemerkt, dass mit den Jahren die Strafen für Harry härter wurden, immer länger dauerten.  
>Es war wie eine riesige Welle, die immer weiter stieg und irgendwann über sie alle herein brach. Dieses irgendwann war heute.<br>Es war früh morgens. Dudley war schon auf dem Weg zu einem Freund, bei dem er das Wochenende verbringen würde, Vernon machte sich fertig für seine Tagung, die ihn über das Wochenende nach Irland führte, und Petunia selbst saß in der Küche und genoss eine Tasse Tee. Harry war in seinem Zimmer. Sie hatte diesen Sommer vergleichsweise wenig von ihrem Neffen gesehen - Vernon hatte ihn oft in sein Zimmer gesperrt, für sein ‚pflegelhaftes Benehmen', wie er immer sagte. Dann hörte Petunia etwas und vor Schreck lies sie die Teetasse fallen. Sie rollte langsam über die Tischkante und zerbrach in viele kleine Stücke, während ihr Inhalt Petunias perfekten Küchenboden benetzte.  
>Niemals zuvor, und auch nie mehr in ihrem späteren Leben, hatte Petunia solch ein Geräusch gehört. Es würde sie bis an ihr Lebensende verfolgen. Schreie.<br>Nein. Nicht einfach nur Schreie. Es war so viel mehr als schreien. Es war Schmerz und Entsetzten. Verrat und Angst. Es war furchterregend.  
>Und was Petunia am meisten erschreckte: es kam aus dem Zimmer ihres Neffen.<br>Anscheinend war Vernon wieder einmal bei ihm. Petunia hatte schon oft Geräusche aus Harrys Zimmer gehört, wenn Vernon bei ihm war. Manchmal glaubte sie, gedämpfte Schreie zu hören, aber als es im nächsten Augenblick wieder still war schob sie das auf Einbildung und dachte nicht weiter daran. Wie blind sie doch gewesen war all die Jahre. Wenn Petunia doch mal lautere Stimmen gehört hatte, glaubte sie immer, Harry würde Vernon anschreien und ungezogen sein- das sagte Vernon doch schließlich immer, wenn er aus dem Zimmer wieder kam – das der Junge Wiederworte gegeben hatte, so ungezogen.  
>Doch an diesen Morgen fiel ihr auf: Harry hatte schon lange nicht mehr Kontra gegeben, hatte schon lange nicht mehr frech geantwortet, hatte Vernon nie zurück angeschrien. Vernon hatte Harry für die kleinsten Lappalien bestraft und alles negative, was passierte, ihm angeheftet. Aber Harry hatte anscheinend schon lange aufgegeben, sich gegen Vernon zu verteidigen und klarzustellen, dass er es nicht gewesen war, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, egal wie lächerlich Vernons Argumentation für seine Bestrafung auch sein möge.<br>Und in dem Moment erkannte Petunia, dass ihr Ehemann gar keinen wirklichen Grund brauchte. Das Harry atmet war für ihn ein völlig ausreichender Grund, den Jungen zu bestrafen.  
>Und dieser Schrei, er war schrecklich, und wenn sie genau überlegte, war er das lauteste, was sie von ihrem Neffen den ganzen Sommer über gehört hatte.<br>Als sie eine Tür auf und in ihr Schloss knallen hörte und Vernon nach kurzer Zeit die Treppe runter kommen hörte, war Petunia gerade dabei, die verschüttete Flüssigkeit aufzuwischen. Vernon stand an der Küchentür, neben ihm ein kleiner Koffer, den Petunia am Abend zuvor voller Sorgfalt für ihn gepackt hatte für die Tagung- während Vernon in Harrys Zimmer war _Oh Gott_.  
>Vernons Blick, wie Petunia jetzt bemerkte (war er schon immer so?), hatte etwas Verrücktes an sich. „W- warst du bei Harry?" Vernon nickte dreckig grinsend. „Keine Sorge Petunia.", antwortete er heiter, " Der Freak wird dich nicht stören. Er ist ans Bett gefesselt, also wird er nicht einfach ohne Erlaubnis im Haus rumwandern. Und er ist jetzt am schlafen."<br>Petunia bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. _Gefesselt? Schlafen? Was?_  
>Als Harry ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen hatte - Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer (und wie konnte sie es überhaupt zulassen, dass Dudley zwei Schlafzimmer hatte aber Harry in einem Schrank unter der Treppe leben musste?) und Vernon somit seine Strafen nach dort oben verlegte, war ihr Mann von Jahr zu Jahr immer häufiger und länger in dem Zimmer. Einmal hatte sie Vernon gefragt, was er den darin mit dem Jungen mache. Vernon hatte einfach nur mit einem Glitzern in den Augen und einer Finalität in der Stimme geantwortet: „Ihm das geben, was der dreckige Freak verdient." Und damit war das Gespräch beendet.<br>Petunia war von Natur aus bei weitem keine ängstliche Frau - entgegen läufiger Meinungen -, aber in dem Moment hatte sie _Angst _vor ihrem Mann gehabt.  
>Sie fragte Vernon nie wieder (Vielleicht auch, weil sie nicht nur Angst vor ihm, sondern auch Angst vor der Antwort hatte).<br>Und die selbe Angst spürte sie auch jetzt.  
>„Lass ihn in seinem Zimmer an diesem Wochenende. Er hat es verdient für sein Benehmen." Petunia konnte nur nicken. Doch insgeheim entschied sie, heute bei Harry nachzusehen.<br>Sie begleitete Vernon noch mit einem aufgesetzten, gezwungenen Lächeln zur Haustür und verabschiedete ihn – ohne den Kuss auf die Wange, dem sie ihn seit sie geheiratet hatten jedes Mal zur Verabschiedung gegeben hatte.  
>Als sie vom Küchenfenster aus beobachtete, wie ihr Mann in seinem Heißgeliebten Firmenwagen um die Kurve fuhr und schon bald nicht mehr zu sehen war, drehte Petunia sich entschlossen zur Treppe und ging hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer. Wie schlimm kann es schließlich schon sein? , hatte sie in dem Moment gedacht.<br>Aber sie war nicht bereit für das, was sie sah. Petunia war keine naive Frau. Sie wusste, dass ihr Mann hart durchgreifen würde - hatte es schon früher oft getan, wenn es um Harry ging - aber das hatte sie nicht erwartet.  
>Mit ungutem Gefühl im Bauch öffnete sie die Tür.<br>- und wollte sich am Liebsten sofort übergeben.  
>Der Raum stank nach einem stark, moschusartigen Geruch, den Petunia gar nicht identifizieren <em>wollte<em>, als das, was er war. Harry war mit Seilen an seinen Handgelenken an das Bett gefesselt, mit ausgestreckten Gliedern auf seinem Rücken liegend. Und Nackt. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Stück Haut, dass nicht gebrochen war, welches nicht blutete, was nicht mit Blutergüssen und Blauen Flecken übersät war.  
>Und fand keins.<br>Sie sah einen Baseballschläger neben dem Bett liegen. Er war bedeckt mit demselben rot – _blutrot_ – wie Harrys Oberkörper und Lendenbereich.  
>Nur sein Gesicht schien unverletzt- wahrscheinlich, damit keiner direkt sieht, was Vernon dem Jungen antat, dachte Petunia im Nachhinein bitter.<br>Langsam näherte Petunia sich dem Bett, die roten flecken - _Blutlachen _- und feuchten Stellen – _Erbrochenes _- auf dem Teppich ausweichend. Vorsichtig kniete sie sich neben das Bett. Sie hob eine zitternde Hand zu Harrys Kopf, nicht wirklich wissend, warum, nur wissend, dass sie Harry einfach berühren musste - anfassen, um zu wissen, dass das hier real war.  
>Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.<br>'Bitte sei noch am Leben. Bitte. Bitte. Bitte.' Petunia streckte ihre zittrige Hand weiter aus und strich Harry schluchzend eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn.  
>Und das war der Moment, in dem Harry aufwachte – und sich gleichzeitig wünschte, es nicht getan zu haben. Atmen fiel ihm schwer, es war als würde ein Bleigewicht auf seiner Brust liegen. Bewegen tat zu viel weh, als das er es auch nur in Betracht ziehen konnte. Selbst das Augenöffnen war schmerzhaft, darum entschied sich Harry, das auf später zu verschieben. Er würde erst einmal noch in dieser Dunkelheit schweben. Dort tat alles sowieso nicht so weh.<br>Harry wich nicht zurück von ihr, bis Petunia seine Haut berührte. Selbst dann wusste Petunia, das er vom Schmerz zusammenzuckte, nicht von ihrer Berührung…aber trotzdem starb in dem Moment ein Teil von ihr, in dem Moment, als ihr eigener _Neffe _vor ihr zurückzuckte. Immer mehr Tränen flossen Petunias Wangen hinunter.  
>Vorsichtig kletterte sie auf das Bett und mit noch immer zitternden Händen öffnete sie die Seile, die Harrys Handgelenke am Bettgestell hielten. Als sie die Fesseln langsam löste sah Petunia, wie das raue Seil und vermutlich Harrys Gezerre an ihnen seine Handgelenke aufgeschürft hatten.<br>Seine Arme faltete Petunia vorsichtig um seinen Oberkörper. Sie hob Harrys Kopf auf ihren Schoß und wiegte ihn hin und her.  
>Sie flehte ihn um seine Vergebung an, sagte ihm, wie Leid es ihr tat, wie erbärmlich sie doch war, wie sie es hätte sein müssen, die Bestraft wurde. Wie in Trance wiederholte sie es immer wieder, bettete darum, dass er noch lebte.<p>

Ein Zittern lief durch Harrys Körper und Petunia nahm langsam wieder ihre Umgebung wahr. Ihr fiel der kalte Wind auf, der durch das Fenster blies. Wo war das Glas hin? Wieso gab es in diesen Raum keine einzige verdammte Decke? Eine neue Welle an Tränen drohte, aus ihren Augen zu quollen, als Petunia begriff, das Vernon das Glas entfernt haben musste, das Vernon die Decken weggeschafft haben musste. ‚Vernon…'  
>Petunias Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.<br>‚Eins nach dem anderen'  
>"Harry Schatz, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich verspreche, ich werde dich hier nicht so alleine lassen." Petunia wusste, dass sie am plappern war, aber diese Stille im Zimmer, so ruhig als würde Harry nicht atmen, konnte sie nicht ertragen. Die ganze Zeit murmelte sie Harry Sachen ins Ohr, schon gar nicht mehr wissend, was sie da eigentlich sagte.<br>Sie sah in Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren unfokussiert, er war immer noch weggetreten.  
>Wie auf Autopilot stand Petunia auf, holte eine Decke aus dem Wandschrank unter der Treppe – <em>Harrys <em>Wandschrank. Oh diese Ironie. Wenn er in dem Schrank geblieben wäre, DAS hätte darin bestimmt nicht passieren können - und ging mit einem Glas Saft, einer Schüssel warmen Wassers und einem Tuch aus dem Bad wieder in Harrys Zimmer zurück.  
>Sie wusch das Blut von Harrys Körper, deckte seinen Unterleib zu, mit allerhöchster Vorsicht tupfte sie an Harry Rippen entlang- sie konnte nur beten, dass keine von ihnen gebrochen war.<br>Harry schien langsam wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Zunächst Orientierungslos sah er sich um, dann beobachtete er die Hand, die langsam seinen Bauch abtupfte und schließlich sah er hoch in Petunias Gesicht. Nach wenigen Sekunden der Verwirrtheit fokussierten sich seine Augen auf die von Petunia und er schien sie zu erkennen.  
>„T-Tante Petunia…Was machst du denn hier?…Wenn Onkel Vernon dich sieht wird er sauer werden…. Du bekommst noch Ärger.".<br>Petunia wollte sich am Liebsten die Hände vor den Mund schlagen (doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, Harry nicht anzufassen. Als ob er _verschwinden _würde, wenn sie ihn nicht berührte). Wie kann der Junge selbst jetzt nur an die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen anderer denken statt an sein eigenes? _Onkel Vernon_ – und wie kann er ihn nach allem, was er ihm angetan hat, noch als _Onkel_ bezeichnen? Wie kann er ihn noch als Familie betrachten? Wie kann er ihn überhaupt noch als menschliches Wesen sehen?  
>Jetzt, wo sie Harry in die Augen sehen konnte, wo sie seine gebrochene Stimme hörte, kamen die Tränen wieder.<br>"Es ist okay Harry. Vernon ist weg. Ich… ich werde dir helfen. … Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, _bitte_ verzeih mir." Wie ein Mantra wiederholte Petunia es und wog Harry wieder in ihren Armen. „Er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun, Kind. Nie wieder." flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend – ob sie jetzt damit Harry oder sich selber beruhigen wollte wusste sie nicht- ins Ohr.  
>Sie atmete tief durch. Sie musste Harry helfen. Dazu musste sie klar denken. Für ihre Schuldgefühle blieb jetzt keine Zeit.<br>Fieberhaft dachte Petunia nach. Sie musste Harry hier raus bekommen. Er musste irgendwo hingehen, wo er sicher war.  
>Sein Zauberstab! Petunia war sich sicher, wenn der Junge seinen Zauberstab wieder hatte könnte er fliehen, wohin auch immer er will. Sie erinnerte sich noch an Anfang des Sommers – noch nicht einmal 3 Wochen her -, als Vernon den Stab von Harry nahm, um ihn – wie er sagte- sicher aufzubewahren, damit Harry nichts anstellt. Petunia hatte noch gehört, wie Vernon zu Harry sagte, dass er bloß nichts "freakisches" anstellen solle, auch ohne Zauberstab, sonst würden andere leiden, nicht nur Harry. Erst viel später hatte Petunia verstanden, dass er damit Harry angedroht hatte, er würde auch ihr und Dudley wehtun. Dass das der Grund gewesen war, warum Harry all die Zeit nicht einfach auch ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hatte - um sie zu beschützen (und hätte es nicht eigentlich anders rum sein sollen? Hätte <em>sie<em> nicht eigentlich ihn beschützen müssen?).  
>Petunia wusste, dass Vernon den Zauberstab im Tresor im Schlafzimmer versteckt hatte. Er hatte Angst, ihn einfach zu zerbrechen, wie er Harry erzählt hatte, was er damit tun würde (genauso, wie er Angst hatte vor Harrys Magie).<br>"Harry. Ich…Du…" Petunia stolperte über ihre Worte. Sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, verdammt! Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und sah in Harrys Augen – Lilys Augen. „ Hör mir zu, du musst hier weg. Ich werde deinen Zauberstab holen-" „Meinen…Stab? Aber V-Vernon hat ihn…"  
>„Nein, er hat ihn nicht zerbrochen. Er war zu Feige. Er hatte Angst davor.". Hier musste Harry lachen, doch es wurde schnell zu einem Husten und Petunia half ihm, sich gerader aufzusetzen. „Sshh…. Ich werde ihn dir bringen. Kannst…kannst du aufstehen?" Von Minute zu Minute immer klarer im Kopf werden nickte Harry unsicher. „Aber… ich kann nicht weg. Was ist mit dir und Dudley? Er wird euch-„<br>„Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen um uns. Du musst jetzt an dich denken, hörst du? Bitte Harry, _bitte_" Bitte gib mir eine Chance, dir wenigstens jetzt zu helfen, war was Petunia nicht aussprach, doch Harry verstand trotzdem. Er nickte noch einmal.  
>Petunia hielt ihm das Glas Saft hin und lehnte den Jungen vorsichtig an die Wand. „Ich hole jetzt deinen Zauberstab." Bevor sie aufstehen konnte hatte Harry sie am Handgelenk gepackt - und der Griff war so schwach, dass ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.<br>„Danke!", sagte er mit einem versuchten Lächeln, „Das habe ich nicht verdient."  
>„Oh Harry..." ‚Du hast so viel mehr verdient als das!', dachte Petunia, doch bevor ihre Gefühle sie wieder zu überwältigen drohten drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Je schneller Harry aus dem Haus war, desto besser.<p>

Als Petunia mit Zauberstab in der Hand wieder zurückkam, sah sie, wie Harry auf zittrigen Beinen stand und eine alte Jeans und ein T-Shirt von Dudley – viel, viel zu groß für ihn. ‚Er ist so dünn.' Noch etwas, für das sich Petunia die Schuld geben konnte- überzog. Harry erblickte seinen Zauberstab und seine stumpfen Augen bekamen wieder etwas von ihrem Glanz – einem Glanz, den, wie Petunia jetzt auffiel, sie schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
>Das letzte mal wohl, als dieser riesige Mann gekommen war und Harry verkündet hatte, er ist ein Zauberer und würde die Dursleys verlassen. War Vernon schon damals so schlimm gewesen? Wenn Petunia ehrlich mit sich selber war wollte sie das gar nicht wissen. Irgendwann würde sie vielleicht mal die Courage finden, um Harry zu fragen. - zurück.<p>

-°-  
>Die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen, als sie mit ihrem Neffen vor der Haustür stand. Petunia hatte Angst, Harry beim Abschied zu fest zu drücken und ihm damit –noch mehr- weh zu tun. Doch sie konnte ihn auch nicht loslassen, wohlweislich, dass das hier vermutlich das letzte Mal war, dass sie ihn sehen würde.<br>„Verzeih mir." , flüsterte sie immer wieder.  
>Und erst, als Harry sagte „Es wird alles okay, Tante Petunia" – und hätte sie nicht eigentlich diejenige sein sollen, die es zu ihm sagen müsste?- lies sie ihren Neffen los. Sie beobachtete, wie er aus dem Haus trat, langsam und vorsichtig, als ob jeder Schritt schmerzte – und das tat er wohl auch -, den Zauberstab hob und mit einen Knall war er verschwunden. Der Himmel zog sich zu, es fing an zu regnen und sie schloss die Tür.<br>In dieser Nacht weinte sich Petunia Dursley in den Schlaf.

~*~

Und jetzt stand er also hier. An der Tür seines Paten. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn wie nie zuvor. ‚Ist es jetzt vorbei?'. Sein Weg hierher war etwas verschwommen. War er appariert? Wahrscheinlich. Es war alles so furchtbar schnell gegangen.  
>‚Du musst nur noch die Hand heben und klopfen. Komm schon. So sehr tut es nicht weh. Ignorier den Schmerz! Das hast du doch schon oft getan. Beachte ihn einfach gar nicht.'<br>Wind zerrte an seinen Klamotten und Regentropfen begannen langsam, in Strömen zu fallen.  
>Jeder Atemzug, den Harry tat, brachte ihm einen Stoß von lähmenden, brennenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper.<br>Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er war nichts besonderes, bei weitem nicht. Der-Junge-der-lebte besteht auch nur aus Fleisch und Knochen. Wie konnten ihn Leute für besonders halten, für _wichtig_? Die Wahrheit war doch, am Ende ist er ziemlich nutzlos ohne seine Freunde. Tatsächlich war er doch eigentlich allein. ‚Genau wie jetzt.' Er lebt von dem Ruhm einer dummen Geschichte, die passiert ist, als er noch ein Baby war. Und der Sieg letztes Jahr? Der war doch auch nur Glück. Und auf den Weg dahin hatte Harry ja nun wirklich genug Leid gebracht für alle anderen. Der Schmerz, den er fühlte, erinnerte ihn doch nur daran, dass er es verdient hat.  
>Er nahm einen langen Atemzug und klopfte sachte an die alte Tür. Der Regen prasselte weiter, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Harry in die verwunderten Gesichter von seinem Paten und Remus, und merkwürdigerweise auch Snape (aber darüber wollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen), blickte. „Hi", sagte er kleinlaut. Klang seine Stimme schon immer so kratzig?<br>"H-Harry?", rief Sirius überrascht aus, als sein verwunderter Blick einem breiten Lächeln wich, und zog ihn voller Elan ins Haus, direkt in seine Arme.  
>Harry, nicht mehr gewöhnt an so viel <em>liebevollen <em>Körperkontakt, versteifte sich in der Umarmung, was Sirius vor lauter Freude aber nicht zu bemerken schien.  
>Als er Harry wieder los ließ wurde der vor Kälte zitternde Junge von Remus in seine Arme geschlossen, der jedoch sehr wohl seine versteifte Haltung bemerkte (und der Geruch, der von Harry ausging, verwirrte den Werwolf – war das etwa Blut?) und er ließ ihn wieder los. Kaum war Harry wieder frei nahm ihm Sirius überschwänglich erneut in die Arme. Ein riesiges, glückliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und Remus konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Bild, was sich ihm bot, ebenfalls noch breiter zu Lächeln. Sirius liebte diesen Jungen einfach.<br>Snape riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich will euer Familientreffen ja nicht stören, aber ich gehe." , feixte er und drückte sich an Remus vorbei, der ihm die Tür aufhielt, während Sirius Harry immer noch drückte. „Oh natürlich Severus, wir sehen uns dann morgen.", sagte Remus höflich (Snape sah erst angewidert zu Harry und Sirius, der den Jungen ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten immer noch fast erdrückte, dann zurück zu Remus) und schloss die Tür, als der Tränkemeister sich zum gehen wegdrehte.  
>Sirius hatte Harry inzwischen wieder aus der Umarmung gelassen, seine Hände hielten den Jungen aber immer noch an den Schultern fest. Aufgeregt redete er auf ihn ein: „ Was machst du denn hier? Warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du kommst? Wir hätten dich doch abgeholt. Wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen? Wie geht's dir? Was hast du den Sommer über bis jetzt gemacht?" Sirius redete ohne Punkt und Komma und schien nicht mal mehr aufzuhören, um Luft zu holen, während Harry ihn einfach nur ansah und gar keine Gelegenheit bekam, zu antworten.<br>Schmunzelnd ging Remus auf die beiden zu und legte eine Hand auf Sirius Schulter. „Sirius, pause. Atme erstmal!" Der Animagus stoppte in seinem Redeschwall und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich bin sicher, Harry wird uns alles später noch beantworten. Aber erstmal sollten wir ihn sich ausruhen lassen. Ihm ist sicher kalt." Fragend sah Lupin in Harrys Gesicht. Dieser nickte nur mit einem zittrigen Lächeln. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes lies sein ehemaliger Professor seine nassen Klamotten verschwinden und Harry in einem warmen Pyjama einkleiden.  
>Sirius sah sich Harry erst einmal genauer an und zog die Augenbrauen besorgt zusammen. , Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.'<br>„Natürlich. Du hast Recht Remus. Harry, du bist bestimmt erschöpft? Komm, ich bring dich in dein Zimmer. Das heißt, nicht in dein Zimmer, am besten schläfst du in unserem Zimmer, deins ist grad belegt weißt du. Aber das erzähl ich dir alles nachher…." Er nahm Harry an die Hand und führte ihn, immer noch aufgeregt quaselnd, nach oben, während Remus kopfschüttelnd, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, in die Küche ging um Kaffee zu kochen. Starken.

Vor Erschöpfung nur noch wie im Autopilot gehend bemerkte Harry am Rande, dass Sirius (dem er schon gar nicht mehr zuhören konnte, und einfach nur von seiner Stimme beruhigt wurde) an Harrys Zimmertür vorbei ging und ihn stattdessen in das Schlafzimmer von ihm führte. Harry war zu fertig, um sich darüber noch groß Gedanken zu machen. Vielleicht später. Denn jetzt, jetzt in diesen Moment wollte er einfach nur in irgendein Bett fallen und den Schmerzen entfliehen. Und den Erinnerungen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel V: 

Es hätte so ein ruhiger Morgen werden können. Wie kam es dann, das jetzt zwei dem Anschein nach psychisch ausgelaugte Jugendliche oben im Haus schliefen und wohl den Rest des Sommers hier verbringen würden? Als Harry vorhin völlig durchnässt vor der Tür stand sah er nicht weniger als schrecklich aus. Seine Schultern angespannt, seine Haltung in sich gekehrt, seine Augen rot.

Remus sinnierte weiter über Harrys plötzliches auftauchen, während er den Frühstückstisch abräumte und in die Küche ging um abzuwaschen. Er hätte das auch mit einem Zauber schnell erledigen können, aber Geschirr waschen wirkte beruhigend. Es half ihm beim Nachdenken.

Natürlich wollten Sirius und er den Jungen schon längst bei sich haben. Sie wollten eigentlich den ganzen Sommer mit ihm verbringen. Aber obwohl Voldemort endgültig besiegt wurde, liefen Todesser immer noch Amok. Muggle und mugglegeborene Zauberer wurden immer noch angegriffen oder verschwanden. Todesser, die dem Ministerium Informationen gaben oder Voldemort vor Ende des Krieges den Rücken gekehrt hatten, wurden umgebracht. Gerüchten zufolge - und durch die neusten Entwicklungen, die sie von Snape erfahren haben konnten sie sich diesen Gerüchten sicher sein- war Lucius Malfoy gerade dabei, irgendwo in Europa eine neue Armee Todesser aufzustellen, um die Ziele des dunklen Lords weiter zu verfolgen und an die Macht zu kommen. Und natürlich wollten die übrig gebliebenen Todesser auch Rache nehmen an Harry Potter.  
>Darum hatte der Orden beschlossen, den Jungen zunächst zurück zu seinen Verwandten zu schicken, während der Schutz-Zauber noch über ihn wacht (Klar, Grimmauldplatz 12 war auch sicher, aber so ein starker Schutz-Zauber war einfach <em>sicherer<em>). Obwohl das ein logischer Entschluss war hatte Sirius trotzdem lautstark protestiert und auch Remus war nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesen Muggeln einfach nicht. Remus war Vernon Dursley zwar noch nie direkt begegnet, aber ein schlechtes Gefühl konnte er trotzdem nicht abschütteln.

„Du denkst zuviel", murmelte ihm Sirius scherzend ins Ohr und Remus spürte, wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um seine Hüften schwangen. Sirius legte seinen Kopf auf der Schulter von Remus ab, der sich mit einem leisen Seufzer nach hinten an den starken Körper des Animagus lehnte.  
>Der Schwarzhaarige küsste seine Schläfe während der Werwolf weiter abtrocknete und murmelte in Remus' Haar: „ Harry ist da." „Hmh" Remus wusste, dass er Sirius am besten einfach erst mal reden lässt. Er liebt diesen Jungen einfach wie einen eigenen Sohn.<br>Remus hörte schweigend zu, während Sirius ihm erzählte, wie er Harry nach oben gebracht und ins Bett geschickt hatte. „Er sieht erschöpft aus, Moony. Und so jung.", endete er besorgt.

Remus drehte sich in den Armen von Sirius und schlang die Arme um den Bauch des Animagus. Den Kopf auf seiner Brust ablegend – und einen kurzen Moment überlegend, ob er Sirius von dem Blut erzählen sollte, sich jedoch dagegen entscheidend, um seinen Liebsten nicht noch weiter zu beunruhigen - sagte er leise: „ Nach einer anständigen Mahlzeit, und wenn Harry ausgeruht genug ist, werden wir ihn fragen was passiert ist. Lassen wir ihm erst einmal Zeit. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Immerhin sprechen wir hier von Harry." „Du hast Recht", lächelte Sirius sanft und küsste Remus auf den Haarschopf. Die Worte schienen ihn etwas beruhigt zu haben - Remus Stimme hatte schon immer diesen Effekt auf ihn – und seine Haltung entspannte sich.  
>Eine Weile standen die beiden so in ihrer Umarmung. „Ein merkwürdiger Tag.", sagte Remus schließlich. „Ja, und es ist noch nicht mal Zeit für Lunch.", seufzte Sirius. <p>

* * *

><p>Draco sah sich selber, wie er mit 4 Jahren im großen Garten des Malfoy-Anwesens herum rannte. Er fiel hin und schürfte sich dabei seine Knie auf. Der kleine Junge fing an zu weinen, bis er plötzlich harsch am Kragen wieder auf die Beine gezogen wurde. „Ein Malfoy weint nicht! Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Schwäche!", dröhnte die herrschende Stimme seines Vaters.<p>

Die Szene veränderte sich. Draco sah sich selber mit 10 Jahren, wie er im Keller vor seinem Vater stand, neben ihm eine der Hauselfen. Draco erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Tag - es war der Tag, an dem er das erste Mal den Todesfluch anwendete.  
>In seiner Kindheit hatte Draco nicht viele Kinder zum spielen. Die einzigen Male, wenn er einmal unter gleichaltrigen war, war, wenn seine Eltern mit ihm zusammen andere reinblütige Familien besuchten, meistens während geheimen Todesser-Treffen, von denen Draco in dem Alter noch gar nichts wusste.<br>Sein Vater beachtete ihn nicht viel, er hatte nur Kontakt zu seiner Mutter, die ihm alles beibrachte, was er wissen musste. Sie war immer für ihn da (jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt einige Jahre später, wo Lucius entschied, Draco in die Reihen der Todesser und somit in das Gefolge von Voldemort aufnehmen zu wollen). Sie war seine ganze Welt und er vergötterte sie. Seine Mutter war auch Dracos Spielgefährtin, sie und einige der Hauselfen, mit denen Draco manchmal heimlich spielte. Als sein Vater aber davon erfuhr, war er aufgebracht. „Das ist kein Verhalten für einen Malfoy!", hatte er erbost ausgerufen. Und um Draco das korrekte Verhalten eines Malfoy zu zeigen, und ihm beizubringen, auf welchen Platz er stand und welchen Platz er den Hauselfen und Muggeln zuzuweisen hatte, hatte sich Lucius eine besondere Strafe überlegt. Er nahm Draco mit in den Keller und lies eine der Hauselfen kommen, mit denen der Junge gespielt hatte.  
>Der Blonde sah alles in seinem Traum genau vor sich. Er hörte die schnarrende Stimme seines Vaters - „Tu es! Na los, das wird erwartet von einem Malfoy!" - , spürte die Angst des Hauselfen vor ihm, spürte seine eigene Angst. Zitternd hob der kleine Junge den Zauberstab. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, als er in die großen Augen des Elfen blickte. Die großen Ohren schlackerten ängstlich. Draco wimmerte. „Tu es!" Sein Vater gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Av – Avada…", stammelte Draco. „Enttäusche mich nicht, Sohn!" „Avada Kedavra" Und dann war da wieder dieses grüne Licht-<p>

Schweißgebadet schreckte Draco aus seinem Traum- seinen _Erinnerungen_ - auf. Ohne Orientierung und leicht panisch sah er sich im abgedunkelten Zimmer um. Er lag in einem gemütlichen, wenn auch recht kleinen, Bett. Ein irgendwie vertrauter, aber doch fremder Geruch umgab ihn, lies ihn sich sicher fühlen. Beruhigend.

Er erinnerte sich wieder: Grimmauldplatz. Sein Pate hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Als Kind war er einige Male hier gewesen, fiel ihm auf einmal wieder ein. Grimmauldplatz 12 war immer düster. Und kühl, selbst in der feuchten Hitze von Mitte Juli. Ein muffiger Geruch erinnerte ihn an alte Bücher, wie damals, als er mit seinen Eltern hier war. Die alte Mrs. Black war noch am Leben zu dieser Zeit und der kleine Draco machte immer einen weiten Bogen um sie und ihr zerklüftetes Grinsen. Selbst jetzt noch stellen sich seine Nackenhaare zu Berge, wenn er ihr Portrait kreischen hörte. Bei früheren Besuchen hatte er sich immer ängstlich hinter seiner Mutter versteckt. _Seine Mutter_ . Tränen kribbelten in seinen Augen.  
>Bevor Draco aber weiter in seinen Gedanken hängen konnte hörte er ein leises wimmern. ‚Was zum…?' Seine Neugier überwog seine Müdigkeit und er stand aus dem Bett auf und ging leise auf die Tür zu.<p>

Als er in den Flur trat kam ihm Kälte entgegen und Draco steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Blonden, als er in einer der Taschen noch die Schokolade fand, die ihm der Werwolf gegeben hatte. Anscheinend war dieser der Meinung, sie hilft bei allem. ‚Vielleicht hat er damit auch Recht', munkelte Draco, als er erneut das Wimmern hörte. Es schien von dem Raum am Ende des Ganges schräg gegenüber von dem Raum, in dem Draco geschlafen hatte, zu kommen.  
>Draco öffnete leise die Tür, kurz daran denkend, dass er vielleicht nicht einfach als Gast in diesem Haus hier rum spazieren sollte, aber verwarf diesen Gedanken auch genauso schnell wieder wie er kam, als erneut das Wimmern ertönte. Der Raum war in warmen Pastell-Tönen gehalten, an einer Seite führte eine weitere Tür in ein Badezimmer, große Fenster wurden von Vorhängen bedeckt. Und da, mitten in einem großen Doppelbett, lag kein anderer als Harry Potter.<p>

Draco musste ein zweites Mal hinsehen, um sich sicher zu sein. Aber der schwarze Haarschopf, der unter einer leichten Sommerdecke hervorlugte, und natürlich nicht zu vergessen die Narbe auf der Stirn waren unverwechselbar. ‚Was macht den Potter hier?' Verwundert ging er einen Schritt weiter in den Raum.

Natürlich wusste Draco, dass Black der Pate von Potter war – wer wusste das nicht? Wo doch die Zeitungen immer voll waren mit Informationen über den Wunderknaben- , aber nichts desto trotz hatte der Blonde trotzdem nicht damit gerechnet, Potter an diesem Ort anzutreffen (Wenn überhaupt hatte Draco gedacht, der Schwarzhaarige würde seinen Sommer bei den Weasleys verbringen, oder umschwärmt von seinen zahlreichen Bewunderern im Ruhm suhlend irgendwo in der Winkelgasse).

Seit Potters Sieg über Voldemort hatte Draco den Jungen nicht mehr wirklich gesehen (sehr zu seinem eigenen Missfallen – war er doch nach all der Zeit an das Harry Potter- Beobachten gewöhnt).

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen hegte Draco schon lange keinen Groll mehr gegen Potter. Klar, im ersten Schuljahr, wo der Goldjunge seine Hand zur Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte, hatte er ihn gehasst- aber damals war er 11. Mit der Zeit bemerkte Draco, dass er kein Hass war. Er war einfach nur jung und gedemütigt, Potter hatte schließlich _Wiesel_ - ! – ihm vorgezogen! mag sein, dass er nicht immer nett zu ihm war, aber das auch nur, weil er wenn überhaupt, eifersüchtig auf Potter war, ihn einfach beneidete. Er schien alles zu haben in Dracos Augen.

Seit der fünften Klasse, als Draco das erste Mal dem so genannten dunklen Lord begegnet war und mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, was für ein heruntergekommenes Wrack dieser doch war, und vor allem, als Draco sah, wie tief Lucius – ein _Malfoy _– gesunken ist und vor dem Lord kroch, war dem Blonden klar, dass er sein Geld lieber auf Potter setzt statt auf Voldemort. Von dem Moment an hatte er in Hogwarts gegenüber Harry einfach nur seine Rolle weiter gespielt und sich verhalten, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde, alles aus Angst vor seinem Vater. Vielleicht war es aber auch keine Angst. Vielleicht wollte Draco einfach, dass Lucius wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben Stolz auf ihn ist.

Trotz allem wäre er aber lieber nett zu Potter gewesen. Oft konnte Draco einfach nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken und er erwischte sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken zu Überlegungen über Potters grüne Augen – sie waren wirklich unnatürlich _grün_, wie Draco fand – oder zu seinen immer ungezähmten schwarzen Haar , von dem sich Draco sicher war, dass es unglaublich _weich_ sein musste, huschten. Und wie damals im ersten Schuljahr wollte der Blonde wirklich nichts sehnlicher, als mit Harry Potter befreundet zu sein.

Auch das erinnerte ihn wieder an seine Mutter. Sie war diejenige, die - wenigstens in den ersten 4 Schuljahren, den Jahren bevor Voldemort zurückgekehrt war – ihn ständig erinnerte, doch netter zu Harry zu sein. Draco fand schnell heraus, dass seine Mutter sich eigentlich nicht viel um das ganze Reinblüter- Vormachtstellungs- Geschwätz scherte. Es war nur wegen seines Vaters, dass sie all die Jahre so getan hatte. Als Draco sie einmal – in einem ruhigen Moment, in der Zweit, wo Lucius in Askaban saß- fragte, warum, war ihre Antwort einfach. Sie leibte seinen Vater von ganzem Herzen, punkt.

Liebe, das verwirrte Draco maßlos. Zum einen war er sich schon zu dem Zeitpunkt sicher, dass Lucius seine Mutter unmöglich so viel liebte, wie sie ihn, es wohl auch nie getan hatte. Zum anderen hatte er selber nie den zwang empfunden, eine andere Person zu lieben mit allem was er hatte. Narcissa hatte ihm erzählt, dass Liebe das wunderbarste Gefühl von allen sei. Es gäbe nichts vergleichbares, hatte sie gesagt. Ihre Worte hatten in Draco etwas bewirkt und er verspürte Sehnsucht. Wie wäre es wohl, jemanden so sehr zu lieben? Draco hatte sogar Zweifel daran, ob er zu so einem zarten Gefühl überhaupt in der Lage war.

Durch ein erneutes Wimmern wurde Draco aus seinen abschweifenden Gedanken gerissen. Dieses armselige Geräusch kam von Potter. Draco schloss leise dir Tür hinter sich und ging auf das große Bett zu. Der Schwarzhaarige schien einen Albtraum zu haben. Draco beobachtete, wie Potter sich im Bett hin und her wälzte, seine Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, die Augen waren fest zugekniffen vor Angst oder vielleicht doch Schmerz, die Decke hatte sich mit seinen Beinen verheddert und würde schon bald keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr bieten. Jetzt, wo Draco näher am Bett stand, konnte er Potter Wimpern hören „Nein, bitte nicht… Es ist meine Schuld….ich weiß….aber bitte, bitte tu das nicht…". Die Stimme des Jungen-der-lebt klang krächzig, als hätte er sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt oder viel geschrieen.

Nicht genau wissend, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, versuchte Draco einfach, auf seine Instinkte zu vertrauen – das machte dieser leichtsinnige Gryffindor ja schließlich auch immer und bei ihm schien es gut zu klappen.

Draco kletterte also auf das Bett, näher an Potter heran. Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter und rüttelte. Der Junge hörte auf, sich auf dem Bett zu wälzen wie wild und versteifte sich. Als er die Augen aufschlug schien er verängstigt und noch im Halbschlaf. Draco starrte in die grünen Augen, die ihn nur verschwommen ansahen, verängstigt und wild, und mit einem Mal hatte er seine Arme voller Potter, der sich an ihn krallte, als wäre Draco sein Rettungsring nach einem Schiffsunglück. Immer wieder wisperte Potter angsterfüllt „nein, nein, nein" und nachdem Draco den Schock überwunden hatte schlang er vorsichtig seine Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen. „Sshh, alles wird gut. Es ist alles okay.", flüsterte er ihm sanft ins Ohr.

Langsam beruhigte sich Harry und schien einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Als Potters Finger langsam ihren Griff an Dracos Hemd lösten nahm auch Draco seine Arme von ihm und rutschte etwas von Potter weg. Harry sah kurz in Dracos Gesicht und lief rot an. Beschämt guckte er auf seine Hände, bis er plötzlich realisierte, wer da eigentlich vor ihm sitzt. Scham machte platz für Verwunderung und Überraschung, als er dem blonden Jungen ins Gesicht sah. „Malfoy? Was- was machst du denn hier?" 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel VI: 

„Malfoy, was machst du denn hier?"

Als Harry völlig verstört und orientierungslos in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht war, war er zunächst panisch. Verständlich. Wie noch im Halbschlaf konnte er nicht entwirren, was nun Realität und was Traum war. Als er einen Körper neben sich spürte, dachte er zuerst, es wäre Vernon, dass er ihn bis hier hin verfolgt hatte, direkt von einem Albtraum in den nächsten. Sein Unterbewusstsein reagierte aber schnell auf die Person bei ihm und schaltete, dass das unmöglich Vernon sein konnte. Harrys Hände klammerten sich in das Hemd dieser Person wie an ein Rettungsseil, ein Rettungsseil, das ihn aus seiner eigenen Traumwelt holen würde. Langsam wurde Harry wacher, und als er bemerkte, dass er sich völlig verkrampft an jemanden geklammert hatte , lies er schnell los – und wirklich, er sollte diese schnellen Bewegungen lassen, sie schmerzten- und blickte leicht beschämt ob seines Verhaltens auf, in dem Glauben, Sirius oder Remus bei ihm zu sehen. Doch stattdessen blickte er in sturmgraue Augen, sehr vertraute sturmgraue Augen, die ihn etwas verwirrt, ohne jegliche Spur von Spott oder Abneigung ansahen.

Draco Malfoy.

Hier. Neben ihm im Bett. Im Haus seines Paten. ‚Was zum…?'

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Potter", lächelte Malfoy einfach nur trocken, Harry sah ihn noch verwirrter an. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy irgendeinen Spruch bringen würde. Immerhin hatte sich Harry geradezu an ihm festgekrallt. Bevor er jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, durchbrach das Knurren seines Magens die merkwürdige Stille, in der Harry den Blonden einfach nur angesehen hatte.

Stimmt, er hatte schon lang nichts mehr gegessen, jedenfalls nichts Anständiges – wenn Dudley auf Diät ist hält er sich nur daran, wenn Harry noch weniger bekommt al er. Das bedeutet in dem Fall für Harry eine halbe Grapefruit als Frühstück. Und den Rest des Tages hatte es Vernon für angebracht gehalten, ihm nichts mehr zu geben, immerhin hatte er nichts anderes verdient. Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich. Er hatte wirklich nichts anderes verdient. er war schmutzig, und wertlos, und-

„Oh, warte", riss die Stimme von Malfoy ihn aus den Gedanken und Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, da sie von so nah kam – er war menschliche Nähe einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt.

Etwas neugierig – und definitiv noch sehr verwirrt - beobachtete Harry, wie Draco in seiner Hosentasche – und waren das Muggel-Klamotten? Harry hatte den anderen Jungen so gut wie nie in etwas anderem als seiner Uniform oder einem Umhang gesehen- wühlte und schließlich einen Schokoladenriegel herausholte. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete der Blonde den Riegel und brach ihn in zwei. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen Potter." War das ein richtiges Lächeln? Ein richtiges Lächeln von Draco Malfoy, adressiert an ihn? Ist Harry am Ende doch noch verrückt geworden?  
>„Iss schon Potter. Oder kann dein kleines Gehirn so etwas Einfaches nicht umsetzten?", höhnte Draco. ‚Ah, das ist der Malfoy, den ich kenne' Ohne etwas zu antworten steckte sich Harry das Stück Schokolade in den Mund und als die Süßigkeit auf seiner Zunge schmolz, bemerkte er sofort, wie es ihm besser ging. Schokolade hatte seit dem dritten Schuljahr und der Sache mit den Dementoren diese Wirkung auf ihn, vor allem die von Remus – Moment.<br>„Das ist doch Remus Schokolade!" Harry würde die Schokolade von Lupin überall wieder erkennen. „Ja, er hat mir welche gegeben.", antwortete Malfoy einfach nur, als wäre es das Alltäglichste auf der Welt.  
>„Ach so…..warte, was? Warum-" „Vielleicht sollten wir runter gehen zu Black und Lupin.", unterbrach ihn Draco, der nun wirklich keine Lust hatte, seine Situation Potter – <em>Potter!<em> – zu erklären. Die Lage war sowieso schon seltsam genug. 

* * *

><p>Remus zu küssen war etwas so vertrautes, so Halt gebendes, etwas so <em>instinktives, <em>Sirius könnte es im Schlaf tun (und hatte das wahrscheinlich auch schon gelegentlich). Einst hatte er mal jeden einzelnen Winkel kartiert, sich jede einzelne Textur ins Gedächtnis eingeprägt, und jeden einzelnen Geschmack, jede Nuance, kategorisiert. Und dann hat er alles noch einmal getan; jeden alten Platz neu kennen gelernt, bestaunte und verzweifelte jeden Neuen, den er nicht zuordnen konnte nach all den Jahren, bis sie vermischten und einfach wieder ‚Remus' bekamen, vertraut, in Ehren haltend und _real_. Etwas, das er nie wieder missen wollte- _durfte_-, egal was passiert.

Remus drückte Tatze ein Stück von sich und flüsterte gegen seine Lippen: „Die Jungs sind wach. Sie kommen jeden Moment die Treppe runter." Und bevor Sirius noch protestieren konnte drückte Lupin ihn weiter von sich weg. Sirius machte daraufhin nur ein unzufriedenes Geräusch und murmelte verstimmt etwas, das verdächtig nach:„dummer Werwolf mit seinen dummen übernatürlich Hören…." klang. Remus grinste nur.

Wenige Sekunden danach traten die Jungs auch schon in die Küche, beide immer noch erschöpft aussehend. Und Harry schien irgendwie langsam zu gehen, und geknickt- aber wirklich, vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

Remus setzte ein Lächeln auf und sagte aufmunternd: „ Harry. Draco, ihr kommt gerade richtig. Ihr müsst hungrig sein." Die beiden nickten. Dann sah Harry verwirrt von Draco zu seinem Paten zu Remus und wieder zu Draco und bevor Harry seinen Mund öffnen konnte, um eine Frage zu stellen, sagte Sirius schon: „ Fragen könnt ihr später noch stellen. Jetzt wird erst einmal gegessen!", und er kuschte die Jungs in Richtung Esszimmer.

* * *

><p>Mittagessen war eine ähnlich merkwürdige Angelegenheit, wie Frühstück. Remus hoffte wirklich, dass sich das im Laufe des Sommers noch ändern würde. Die Jungs sagten nicht viel, während sie aßen – und wirklich, sie aßen viel zu wenig! Daran musste Lupin auch noch was ändern! Immerhin sind sie noch im Wachstum! … Und hier stoppte Remus seine Gedanken besser, als er bemerkte, <em>wie sehr <em>er doch wie seine eigene Mutter, oder Molly Weasley, klang. Wenn Sirius das hören könnte, würde er ihn damit wohl bis an sein Lebensende aufziehen.

„Wo ist Severus?", durchbrach Draco nach kurzer Zeit schließlich die Stille mit leiser Stimme. „Er ist schon gegangen während du schliefst. Aber er kommt morgen noch einmal wieder.", antwortete Moony lächelnd.  
>Harry sah Remus fragend an „Draco wird uns ein wenig Gesellschaft hier leisten, Harry", antwortete der ehemalige Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- Professor auf Harrys ungestellte Frage und fügte mit einen weiteren aufmunternden Lächeln hinzu: „Ich schätze mal, genauso wie du, oder?"<p>

Harry sah verlegen auf seinen Teller zurück. „ Na ja, also wenn … wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt", murmelte er leise. „Natürlich haben wir das nicht Harry!", sagte Sirius freudig und auch Remus lächelte ihn weiterhin an, woraufhin sie Harry mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Beide freuten sich, Harry endlich bei sich zu haben. Die Entscheidung vom Orden, Harry solle doch über den Sommer zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit – wo doch immer noch genug Todesser frei rum laufen und auch Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist- bei seiner Tante bleiben, da der Schutzzauber immer noch wirksam sei, konnten beide nicht viel abgewinnen. Aber da sie natürlich wie alle anderen um Harrys Sicherheit besorgt waren, hatten sie sich der Entscheidung des Ordens gebeugt.

Aber sie wollten unbedingt wissen, was passiert war. Harry sah immer noch so blass aus. Und wenn Remus sich nicht irrte, war der Geruch um ihn herum definitiv Blut. Doch da mussten sie sich wohl noch etwas gedulden, denn sie wollten warten, bis Harry selbst etwas sagte. Und Remus wollte Sirius nicht beunruhigen- er wusste, wie impulsiv der Animagus werden konnte, besonders wenn es um sein Patenkind ging. Doch so langsam machte Remus sich sorgen. So schnell würde Harry ihm auch nicht davon kommen. Wer weiß schon, wie schwer er verletzt sein könnte?

* * *

><p>Fast schon erleichtert war Remus, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. Unaufgefordert halfen die beiden Jungs, das Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen und während Draco sich zusammen mit Sirius in der Küche an den Abwasch machte – es wäre mit Magie gegangen, aber das war wieder etwas, das sich Sirius von Remus abgeguckt hatte, denn auch ihn schien Abwaschen zu beruhigen- war Harry im Esszimmer und richtete den Tisch wieder her.<p>

‚Jetzt oder nie', dachte sich Lupin.

„Harry?", sagte er soft und trotzdem schreckte der Junge der Lebte erschrocken zusammen. „Komm mal mit,", Remus wollte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legen und ihn führen, aber er merkte, als er seinen Arm ausstreckte, wie Harry erneut zusammenzuckte und zog die Hand mit einem Stirnrunzeln wieder zurück, „Ich möchte mir deine Verletzungen ansehen."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel VII:

Schon komisch, wie sich manche Dinge wenden können.

Sirius hätte niemals gedacht, dass er irgendwann in seinem Leben neben Draco Malfoy – dem Sohn von Narcissa Malfoy, geb. Black, verdammt! – in seiner Küche stehen und mit ihm Abwaschen würde.

Und obwohl er so gebrochen ist, stand der Junge trotzdem neben Sirius, aufrecht und Stolz. So, wie es auch Sirius als Kind immer eingebläut wurde. _Zeig keine Schwäche! Steh gerade! Steh würdevoll, __sei__ würdevoll._

Gott, sie waren sich wohl ähnlicher, als Sirius gedacht hatte.

Wie er die ganze Bagage gehasst hatte, seine ganze Familie mit dem Drang zum reinen Blut.

Trotzdem empfand Sirius Familie als das Wichtigste. Und auch, wenn er seine eigene – mit ihm blutsverwandte – Familie schon lange nicht mehr als solche sah, sondern für ihn, seit er weggelaufen war (und damit von seiner eignen Mutter wortwörtlich aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt wurde), seine Familie aus James, Lily, Harry, sogar Peter und vor allem Remus bestand, hatte er nicht vor, Draco , seinen Groß-Cousin, im Stich zu lassen.

Dracos Familie war auch nicht besser, man wollte ihn zu etwas zwingen, dass er nicht wollte, sein eigener Vater wollte ihn umbringen, hat sogar seine Mutter umgebracht- als Sirius das hörte, hatte er beschlossen, dass der Junge etwas Besseres verdient hatte. Auch, falls er noch immer ein eingebildeter Snop sein sollte- wie Harry es immer erzählt hatte- , und wirklich, wer konnte es dem Blonden verübeln bei so einer Familie und Erziehung?, würde Sirius ihn trotzdem hier behalten. Und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, ihm eine wirkliche Familie zu geben.

‚Fangen wir doch erst mal damit an, dass er sich hier heimisch fühlt.' 

* * *

><p>„Mal- Draco, wie wär's, wenn du ein bisschen das Haus erkunden gehst? Du warst schon ein paar Mal hier, oder? Ich mach den Rest allein zu Ende…", sagte Sirius plötzlich, lächelnd - Und wirklich, was war das hier mit dem vielen Gelächel? Jeder in diesem Haus lächelte ihn an! – die Stille, während der angesprochene ein Geschirrteil nach dem anderen abgetrocknet hatte.<br>Draco runzelte kurz die Stirn. Was für ein Spiel spielte er hier? Versuchte er einfach nur, nett zu sein oder war da noch was anderes dahinter? Draco wusste, dass vieles - eigentlich alles -, was im Hause Malfoy/Black gesprochen wurde, irgendeinen Nutzen für den Sprechenden hatte. Und wurde Black – ‚Du lebst in seinem Haus, vielleicht solltest du ihn doch beim Vornamen nennen?' sagte eine kleine nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf- _Sirius_ nicht genauso erzogen, wie Draco selbst? Wurden ihm nicht auch die gleichen Regeln eingebläut?_ Mache nichts ohne einen persönlichen Nutzen daraus ziehen zu können. Denk zuerst an dich selbst. _Oder konnte Sirius der ganzen Reinblüter- Gehirnwäsche noch rechtzeitig entkommen?

„Ja…, als ich noch sehr jung war…", sagte Draco schließlich langsam.

Sirius strahlte ihn an. „Na wunderbar! Dann geh los! Aber fass nichts an, was irgendwie verdächtig aussieht.", sagte Sirius ihm augenzwinkernd. „Auf, auf, Kiddo!" Und Sirius schob ihn aus der Küche.

* * *

><p>Draco öffnete die große, wie irgendwie alles im Haus, alt aussehende Holztür vor ihm und trat ein. Es schien die Bibliothek der Familie Black zu sein. Er sah an die vier Wände, die ihn einzuschließen schienen und mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte er den unsinnigen Gedanken, dass sie immer näher auf ihn zukamen. Er fühlte sich gefangen. Wie ein Tier im Käfig.<br>Diese Bibliothek, wie altmodisch eingerichtet und staubig sie auch sein mag, erinnerte ihn zu stark an die seines Vaters in Malfoy Manor. Der ganze Raum mit nichts gefüllt außer Regalen an jeder Wand, bis an die Decke voll mit -oftmals antiken - Büchern, jedes einzelne von ihnen in irgendeiner Art und Weise in Beziehung stehend mit den dunklen Künsten. So sehr ein Teil ihres Lebens, das Leben eines Malfoy. So sehr ein Teil von _ihm_ selbst.

Tränen stiegen ungebeten in seinen Augen auf, als sein Verstand den Anblick seiner Mutter, zuckend vor Schmerz, flehend, sich windend um dann in einem Blitz von grünem Licht völlig still zu werden, erneut in Erinnerung rief.

Draco kämpfte darum, nicht anzufangen zu weinen.

DAS war definitiv nicht etwas, das ein Malfoy tut. Er konnte das Echo der Stimme seines Vaters schon in seinem Kopf hören. _Gefühle sind etwas für Schwächlinge. Menschen, die ihr Herz auf der Zunge tragen kommen nicht weit. Du wirst noch früh genug lernen, dass es besser ist, nicht zu fühlen._

Draco zuckte förmlich zusammen, als er an die bösartigen Schläge, die er durchmachen musste, zurückdachte. _Weine nicht. Lass kein Geräusch entkommen. Fühle nicht. _Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte, die scheußlichen Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. _Ich habe dir verboten, zu weinen! Dafür wirst du noch mehr Schläge erhalten. Du widerst mich an, du schmutziger, schwacher Nichtsnutz_. _Du bist nicht mein Sohn.  
><em>

* * *

><p>„Komm mal mit, ich möchte mir deine Verletzungen ansehen."<p>

Der gepeinigte Ausdruck in den Augen des Teenagers lies Remus erschaudern. Kein Sechzehnjähriger dürfte so viel Schmerz in seinem Blick haben.  
>Remus hörte, wie Harrys Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und der Junge noch blasser wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich und verstört sah er Remus an. Er konnte förmlich <em>sehen<em>, wie der Junge panisch ‚Nein!' in seinen Gedanken schrie.

Harry versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder neutral aussehen zu lassen (und scheiterte kläglich, wie Lupin merkte).

„Was?... W-wovon redest du denn da Remus? Ich bin doch nicht verletzt." Harry versuchte, zu lächeln. Aber Lupin durchschaute ihn wie eine Scheibe Glas. Er war wirklich kein guter Lügner, genau wie sein Vater.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel VIII:

‚Okay, keine Panik.' Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, versuchte sogar, zu lächeln. Wirklich. Aber es schien nicht sehr gut zu klappen, Remus' Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. Er sah Harry traurig, fast schon flehend an und Harry wusste, dass Remus ihm kein Stück glaubte.

„Du musst mir nicht erzählen, was genau passiert ist oder wer dir das angetan hat, wenn du nicht willst. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde keine Fragen stellen. Ich möchte dir nur helfen."

Und wäre es nicht für Remus beruhigende Stimme und der Tatsache, dass jeder langsame Schritt schon wehtat gewesen, Harry wäre mit Sicherheit so schnell geflüchtet wie er könnte. Keiner sollte es je erfahren.

Der Drang, einfach wegzulaufen vor Remus – und wenn er mit sich ehrlich war, eher vor der _Realität_ – war immer noch da und Harry schluckte, als er mit so fester Stimme, wie er hinkriegen konnte, sagte: „Was- was ist mit Sirius?" „Ich werde ihm nichts sagen, wenn du das so willst Harry. Es ist deine Geschichte, die zu erzählen ist."

Harry schloss die Augen und bis sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er _weiß_, dass es Remus so herausfinden würde. Und er ist noch nicht bereit, dass es irgendjemand weiß. Und _Oh Gott, bitte nicht_! 

* * *

><p>Remus seufzte innerlich. So kam er nicht weiter. Er musste es anders angehen. Harry war im Moment wie ein wildes Tier, das in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde. Remus musste ruhig vorgehen. Ruhige Bewegungen. Harry war noch nicht bereit, zu erzählen, was passiert war. Und wenn er ihn jetzt drängt, würde das keinem von Ihnen etwas bringen. Also eine andere Taktik.<p>

„Okay, was hältst du davon: Ich werde einfach nur einen Zauber aussprechen, der nach inneren Verletzungen sucht. Und die werde ich dann heilen. Und du musst mir überhaupt nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Und ich spreche dich dann darauf auch nicht mehr an, bis du bereit bist, selber zu erzählen. Bitte Harry, lass mich dir helfen." Und seine Stimme klang _vielleicht_ ein wenig verzweifelt an diesen Punkt.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er Harry, der schließlich kaum merklich nickte. Der Junge hatte die Augen immer noch verschlossen und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum. Remus ging langsam auf ihn zu. Und ohne ihn zu berühren schaffte er es trotzdem, Harry ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Vertrau mir einfach."

Und wirklich, Remus kannte sich aus mit Heilzaubern, so oft, wie er sie schon an sich selbst verwenden musste. 

* * *

><p>Als Harry kurz die Augen öffnete, nachdem er die Wärme des Zauberspruches durch sich durch fließen spürte, sah er in Remus Augen Trauer und Schmerz. Schmerz für ihn. Schmerz <em>wegen<em> ihm.

Es war Harrys Schuld. er weiß, dass es seine Schuld war. Es war immer seine Schuld. Immerhin war er der 'Retter' der Zauberwelt. Was heißt, dass er Leute retten und nicht noch mehr Schmerz und Leid verursachen sollte.

Und jetzt war Remus traurig wegen ihm, _schmerzte _wegen ihm. Und er würde wegen ihm auch noch Sirius belügen. Und Tante Petunia war traurig wegen ihm. Und – tief durchatmen, Harry! ‚Nicht darüber nachdenken.'  
>Harry Potter- Meister des Verdrängens. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was passiert war. Er könnte gut damit leben, nie wieder einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Alles einfach tief nach hinten in sein Unterbewusstsein zu vergraben unter einem Berg alter Geschichten. So, dass er nie wieder daran denken muss. Ein guter Plan, wie er fand. Alles einfach verdrängen. Dann ist es nie passiert. Harry musste einfach nur seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Und wirklich, wie schwer könnte das in diesen Haus sein? Zum Beispiel könnte er sich damit beschäftigen, was zum Teufel Malfoy hier macht. Oder mit diesem Fleck da, an der Tapete. Wenn er seinen Kopf schräg legte, hatte er erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Professor McGonogall.<p>

Verdrängung ist doch was Tolles. Harry weiß gar nicht, was all die Psychologen immer haben. Klappt doch gut. Hey, wenn er den Kopf auf die andere Seite legt, sieht der Fleck aus wie Krummbein!

* * *

><p>Harry hatte angeboten, das Abendessen zu machen, aber Remus hatte sich geweigert, Harry Hausarbeiten erledigen zu lassen so kurz nach seiner Ankunft, und wegen irgendeiner merkwürdigen, unausgesprochenen Übereinkunft schien es Sirius allgemein verboten, auch nur in die Nähe des Ofens zu kommen. So bereitete also Remus das Essen in der Küche vor, während Harry von Remus angewiesen wurde, sich hinzulegen, da er den Schlaf gebrauchen könne.<br>Remus, wie versprochen, hatte nichts mehr zu Harrys Verletzungen gesagt, nachdem er sie geheilt hatte. In seinem Blick sah Harry immer noch verschiedene Emotionen – Schmerz, Neugier, Trauer, Verständnis - aber er schien nicht zu wissen, was genau Harry passiert war. Und das war gut so. Gott, wenn es jemand _wüsste_…

Remus hatte auch nichts zu Sirius gesagt und Harry vertraute darauf, dass das auch so bleiben würde.

So lag er also in seinem Zimmer in seinem – nicht wie vor ein paar Stunden in Sirius' – Bett im Grimmauldplatz. Remus hatte ihm erzählt, dass, als er ankam, sein Bett schon belegt war von Malfoy und bevor Harry etwas genaueres Fragen konnte hatte Remus auch schon weiter geredet, dass Sirius und Draco jetzt gerade im Nebenzimmer seien und magische Ungeziefer vertrieben – und wie um das zu bestätigen, hörten sie auch schon einen Knall aus dem anderen Raum kommen und Sirius rufen hören „Schnell, steck es in den Sack!" – um das Zimmer bewohnbar zu machen.

Harry driftete in einen traumlosen – Lupin hatte ihn mit strengen Blick einen Trank gegeben – Schlaf ab, umgeben von einem Gefühl von Heimat und Geborgenheit, dass er schon seit Ewigkeiten vermisst hatte, und den Geräuschen von Sirius und Draco im Nebenraum, wie sie allerhand magisches Ungeziefer aus dem Haus zauberten, mit dem Gedanken, später darüber nachzudenken, was Malfoy hier macht und warum er hier bleiben würde. 

* * *

><p>Es war für Sirius ein leichtes, Draco im Haus zu finden, nachdem er mit dem Abwasch fertig war. Der Junge stand in der Bibliothek neben einem Bücherregal und fuhr gerade mit dem Finger die Buchrücken der Bücher ab, vertieft in die Titel, oder vielleicht einfach vertieft in seine Gedanken. Jedenfalls hörte er nicht, als Sirius rein kam.<p>

Sirius war nicht oft in diesem Raum. Er mochte ihn nicht. Zu viele dunkle Erinnerungen, zu viele schwarze Magie. Während Draco ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, nahm Sirius sich die Zeit und sah sich um. In den hohen Regalen waren einige Lücken – zu dunkle Bücher, als das Sirius sie im Haus haben wollte. Er hatte sie Dumbledore gegeben, als dieser noch lebte, darauf vertrauend, dass sie so nicht in die falschen Hände geraten.

Sirius trat schließlich an den Jungen heran, der immer noch in Gedanken war – und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, keinen angenehmen. „Hey.", sagte er sanft, um Draco nicht aufzuschrecken. Kurz sah Draco den Schwarzhaarigen mit offenem Gesicht an, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, _wer _er war und seine Emotionen wieder verschloss – ‚Noch etwas, woran wir arbeiten müssen', kam es Sirius in den Sinn.

„Hallo.", sagte Draco, ein wenig leiser als sonst – vielleicht, wegen dieser verdammten, alles erstickenden _Ruhe_, die dieser Raum immer verursachte – und räusperte sich kurz. „ Es fehlen Bücher….", sagte Draco, und Sirius unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als er merkte, dass Draco grad tatsächlich versuchte, ein Gespräch aufzubauen. „Ja,", fing Sirius an (und, dass er lauter sprach als normal, könnte daran liegen, dass er die unheimliche, dunkle, _majestätische_ Stille der Bibliothek einfach nicht ausstehen konnte und den Drang verspürte, sie irgendwie zu – _zer_ – stören) , „ich habe sie weggeben, zu viel schwarze Magie." Sirius sagte nicht, an wen er sie gegeben hatte – jeder im Orden wusste (spätestens nach Ende des Krieges) welche Rolle Draco am Tag von Dumbledores Tod gehabt hatte, und den Jungen jetzt daran zu erinnern wäre wohl nicht eine der besten Ideen gewesen.

„Hm…", antwortete Draco und sah sich im großen Raum um. Und in einem Versuch, die Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten, redete Sirius weiter. „Irgendwann wollen wir die Bibliothek wieder aufstocken. Mit richtigen Büchern, mit _guten_ Büchern. Magische und Nicht-magische. Mit Klassikern aus der Muggle-Literatur. Remus ist ganz vernarrt in Bücher, weißt du." – und hier musste Sirius einfach Lächeln – „Und in Bibliotheken. Wir wollen diesen Raum einfach…. _heller_ machen…".

Dazu wusste Draco nicht recht, was er sagen sollte und auch Sirius schien am Ende seines Konversations-Geschicks.

„Also…" Sirius räusperte sich.

Unbeholfene Stille. Beide standen da am Regal und sahen sich in der Bibliothek um. Sirius hätte fast angefangen, eine Melodie zu pfeifen, so lächerlich war es irgendwie. Bis ihm dann wieder einfiel, warum er überhaupt nach dem Jungen gesucht hatte.

„Ähm, Harry bleibt ja jetzt auch hier-" Sirius sah, wie Draco sich versteifte. Hoffentlich dachte der Junge nicht, Sirius wollte ihn jetzt doch wegschicken. Schnell redete er weiter: „ Darum werden wir dir einen neuen Raum vorbereiten. Der, neben Harrys Zimmer…. Allerdings müssen wir den erst mal reinigen… Remus und ich sind leider noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, das ganze Haus vom Ungeziefer zu befreien. Das machen wir zwei deshalb jetzt. Das wird ein Spaß, huh Kiddo?", endete Sirius freudig und schlang freundschaftlich einen Arm um Dracos Schultern. Dieser war von der Geste verwirrt, ließ sich aber nur kurz etwas anmerken und dann zur Tür führen „Komm, wenn wir gleich anfangen werden wir rechtzeitig fertig, so, dass du darin schlafen kannst. Glaub mir, die Couch im Wohnzimmer ist nicht sehr bequem, um darauf zu schlafen-", und bevor Sirius noch weiter erzählen konnte, _was genau _er gemacht hatte, um von Remus auf die Couch verbannt worden zu sein, und was danach noch auf eben dieser Couch passiert ist, als Remus mitten in der Nacht zu ihm runter kam, weil er ohne Sirius einfach nicht einschlafen konnte und um sich zu entschuldigen, unterbrach ihn Draco mit einem „Okay." , und das war wohl auch besser so. 

* * *

><p>Das Abendessen war wahrscheinlich bei weitem die normalste Mahlzeit, die sie an diesem Tag eingenommen hatten. Das lag aber wohl vornehmlich daran, dass Remus Harry schlafen lassen wollte, und auch Draco zu müde war nach der Reinigungsaktion mit Sirius, bei der sie sich über alles mögliche unterhalten hatten &amp; sich die beiden so ein wenig näher kamen und Sirius feststellte, dass Draco wirklich eigentlich nur ein kleiner Junge war, der sein Leben lang um die Annerkennung seines Vaters gekämpft hatte. Und wirklich, wenn er erst mal warm lief, war der Blondschopf recht witzig, auf eine sarkastische Weise.<p>

So saßen also nur Remus und Sirius am Tisch. Was ihnen Gelegenheit bot, zu Reden, die nächsten Schritte auszudiskutieren.

Und was Sirius anscheinend Gelegenheit bot, seiner Libido zu folgen. Immerhin wartete er darauf schon seit heute Morgen. Und noch mehr Geduld konnte man von ihm doch wirklich nicht erwarten!

„Nein Sirius. Doch nicht, wenn die Kinder oben schlafen!", schalte Moony ihn ein wenig atemlos, als Sirius Remus gegen den Tisch gedrückt nach dem Abendessen am Hals knabberte. „Zeit für Nachtisch!", hatte der Animagus lüstern gesagt, bevor er ihn attackiert hatte.

„N-nein, aufhören jetzt!". Remus gab ihn einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und Sirius hörte auf. Remus sah ihn böse funkelnd an.

Unglaublich, wie Sirius innerhalb einer Sekunde von einer Nervensäge höchsten Grades zu einem getretenen Welpen werden kann. Er begann, zu schmollen und guckte auf den Boden. „'Tschuldigung."

Noch unglaublicher, dass diese Masche wirklich immer wieder bei Remus zog. Dieser entschärfte seinen Blick, fuhr Sirius sanft durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Er nahm seine Hand und machte sich mit Sirius im Schlepptau auf den Weg nach oben. „Komm, gehen wir schlafen." Und als hätte er auch Augen im Hinterkopf konnte Moony genau Sirius lüsternes Grinsen sehen.  
>„Nur <span>schlafen<span>, Sirius!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel IX:

Remus Schlaf war leicht. Schon in seiner Jugendzeit war das so gewesen.  
>Das könnte an dem Wolf in ihm liegen (als Raubtier in der freien Wildbahn muss man immerhin selbst im Schlaf wachsam sein- ein Geräusch in der Nacht könnte ja von einem Feind kommen. Oder von einem Beutetier.).<p>

Auf jeden Fall wachte er schnell auf bei Geräuschen, die nicht zu seiner gewohnten Umgebung gehörten (der Grund, warum er in seiner Anfangszeit in Hogwarts an Schlafstörungen litt. Dort klang einfach alles so _anders_).

Das war auch der Grund, warum er jetzt die Augen aufschlug. Er hörte ein leises Wimmern. Müde fuhr sich Remus über die Augen und sah sich zunächst desorientiert im Raum um. Hier war alles wie immer. Aber er hatte sich doch sicher nicht geirrt?

Da hörte er es wieder. Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass es aus einem der Zimmer von den Jungs kommen musste. Vorsichtig entknotete Remus sich von Sirius, der ihn, wie als sei er ein riesiger Teddy-Bär, umschlungen hatte. Mit einem Blick auf Tatze, der seelenruhig weiter schlief, stand er auf.

Während es in Dracos Zimmer ruhig war, kamen aus Harrys verschiedene Laute, die in der Stille der Nacht für Remus unglaublich laut zu sein schienen.

Als Lupin die Tür öffnete, sah er, wie Harry sich im Bett herum wälzte, als würde er vor etwas entkommen wollen. Seine Decke hatte er durch die hektischen Bewegungen auf dem Boden geworfen. Der Junge wimmerte und schluchzte und jetzt konnte Remus leise Worte – _„Nein … nicht … Tut mir Leid … alles meine Schuld…Bitte …"_ - ausmachen, immer wieder unterbrochen von herzzerreißenden Schluchzen.

Remus hob Harrys Decke auf und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Harry wälzte sich immer noch von einer auf die andere Seite, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte gehetzt, _gepeinigt_.

„Harry…Harry!" Remus schüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter. Bei der ersten Berührung schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah sich panisch um. „Harry, ich bin's. … Remus… Du hattest einen Albtraum." Harrys Augen landeten auf ihm. „R-Remus?", flüsterte er leise, die Stimme rau.

„Es ist alles okay" Der Junge zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine schwarzen Haare, noch zerzauster als sowieso schon, klebten an seiner Stirn, sein Hemd war durchnässt, seine Augen gerötet.

Remus legte die Decke auf ihn und drückte ihn behutsam zurück ins Kissen. „Es war nicht real, nur ein Albtraum. Erzähl mir, was du geträumt hast."

„Nein, nein…Ich- es war kein….Nur ein Traum Remus, keine Sorge…" Er klang müde. Und ausgelaugt. Und seine Augen verrieten ihn wie immer. Es war ein Albtraum. Ein schlimmer. Und Remus wusste es. Und Harry wusste, das Remus es wusste.

„Harry."

„Remus…", sagte Harry scharf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Nach einem kurzen Blick-Kampf seufzte Lupin schließlich und senkte den Blick. Er hatte dem Jungen versprochen, nicht weiter nachzuhaken, wenn er sich von ihm untersuchen & seine Verletzungen behandeln lässt. Auch, wenn's ihm nicht gefällt.

„Okay." Remus strich Harry durch die Haare. „Dann geh wieder schlafen. Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht." Mit einem Lächeln, das von einem kleinen, dankbaren Lächeln von Harry erwidert wurde, stand Remus vom Bett auf und ging. Als er leise Harrys Tür hinter sich schloss und sich kurz dagegen lehnte dachte er daran, Sirius wenigstens von den Albträumen zu erzählen, und falls Harry in den nächsten Nächten wieder welche hat, würde er Sirius zu ihm schicken. Vielleicht wird sich der Junge ihm eher anvertrauen. Denn irgendwann _musste_ er einfach darüber reden, worum auch immer es ging.

Vorsichtig, um Sirius nicht zu wecken, legte sich Lupin zurück ins Bett – sofort wurde er wieder vom schlafenden Sirius reflexartig in die Arme geschlossen und Remus murmelte sich in seine Umarmung hinein- mit den Gedanken bei Harry. Die physischen Wunden hatte er zwar mit einem einfachen Zauber heilen können, aber Harrys psychische würden nicht so einfach verschwinden.

* * *

><p>Remus lächelte. Irgendwie bereute er es ja auch, Sirius wecken zu müssen wenn er so friedlich schlief. Er weiß, dass Sirius nicht jede Nacht mit ruhigem Schlaf gesegnet war. Aber andererseits würde Sirius schlafen bis zum Tag des jüngsten Gerichts (und den wahrscheinlich auch noch verschlafen), wenn ihn niemand weckt. Und Harry – unten am Küchentisch sitzend in Klamotten von Sirius, die ihm noch ein wenig zu groß waren (und da war es, wo Remus einfiel, was er heute für den Jungen tun könnte. Aber später, erst muss er Tatze wecken!) wartete schon darauf, dass sein Pate endlich aufsteht. Nicht, dass der Teenager das gesagt hätte, aber Remus hat sich die Freiheit genommen, Harrys ungeduldige Blicke auf die Kücheuhr und die Treppe als ein Zeichen zu interpretieren, dass er darauf wartete, dass Sirius endlich ausgeschlafen hatte.<p>

* * *

><p>Währenddessen war Severus schon angekommen, um mit <span>seinem<span> Patensohn zu reden.

„Draco.", begrüßte er den Jungen, nachdem er von Lupin zu dessen Zimmer geführt wurde, und warf einen herablassenden Blick durch eben diesen Raum beim Eintreten Ihm schlug direkt der Geruch von magischen Reinigungsmittel entgegen.

Es war nicht viel, und bei weitem nichts Aufwendiges in diesem Zimmer. Ein großer Schrank, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett am Fenster. Nicht zu vergleichen mit den üblichen Standards, welche der Junge gewöhnt war.

Aber wenigstens_ sicher_.

Draco saß an der Bettkante, seine Haare saßen perfekt – wie sie es immer taten bei den Malfoys- , die Kleidung, die er trug, wurde ihm zwar magisch angepasst, aber sie gehörte keinesfalls ihm, der Grund, warum Severus nun hier stand. Nun ja, ein Grund. Der andere, viel wichtigere Grund, wurde ihm richtig bewusst, als der Junge aufsah und mit seinen leblosen Augen den Tränkemeister ansah. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Severus!" Draco kämpfte mit dem Drang, nicht sofort aufzuspringen und seinen Paten zu umarmen. Aber das wäre natürlich _unangemessen_ für einen Malfoy – so was flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf , die, wie sollte es auch anders sein, wie sein Vater klang, immer, wenn Draco irgendetwas nicht den Vorstellungen eines perfekten Malfoys entsprechend tun wollte.  
>Also stand Draco einfach nur auf – und wenn das ein wenig schneller war, als sonst, dann war das nur Zufall – und schüttelte nur Snapes Hand (obwohl alles in seinem Körper danach schrie, von einer vertrauten Person umarmt zu werden, menschliche Wärme zu spüren, für einen kurzen Moment wenigstens das Gefühl von <em>Familie<em> zu erleben). Alte Gewohnheiten sterben eben schwer.

Severus kannte den Jungen gut genug, um zu wissen, was er dachte. Er kannte ihn aber auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass obwohl Severus ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen würde, wirklich sichergehen, dass er sicher ist und gesund und _am Leben_ - denn Draco war die einzige Person, die er als Familie betrachtete - Draco es nicht begrüßen würde, weil es einfach nicht dem Verhalten eines Malfoys entsprach und der Junge noch nicht soweit war, diese Verhaltensweisen abzulegen.  
>Also nahm er Dracos ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie (und hielt sie vielleicht länger fest, als nötig, aber keiner der beiden erwähnte diese Tatsache).<p>

Man konnte trotz aller Versuche seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken anmerken, wie glücklich Draco schien, seinen Paten zu sehen, jemand Vertrautes in einer völlig fremden Umgebung.

Severus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch, auf Draco blickend, der wieder auf dem Bett saß.

Zu fragen, wie es Draco geht, wäre lächerlich und dumm gewesen – denn wirklich: wie soll es ihm schon gehen nach den vergangenen Tag? - , darum sagte Snape stattdessen: „ Potter ist also immer noch auch hier." Er hatte ihn am Küchentisch sitzen sehen, als er ankam.

Draco, der froh war, dass Snape nicht über den Vorfall und seine Mutter reden wollte, antwortete langsam: „ Ja…aber irgendwas scheint nicht mit ihm zu stimmen…" Er erinnerte sich noch, als er Harry in dem Bett sah, vor einem Albtraum flüchtend, völlig verstört. Und als er mit Potter am Tisch saß. Sie hatten sich nie direkt in die Augen gesehen, und sich auch nie angesprochen.

„Wahrscheinlich wurde er einfach nicht so perfekt und königlich behandelt, wie sonst.", sagte Snape, mit nicht gerade wenig Abstoß in der Stimme. Auch, wenn er der so genannte ‚Retter der Zauberwelt' ist, er mochte ihn trotzdem nicht.

Bevor Draco darauf etwas sagen konnte, nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, glaubte er wirklich nicht, dass Harry nur wegen irgendeiner Lappalie hier her kam, begann Snape mit dem Thema, welches er eigentlich anschlagen wollte: dem Fehlen von Dracos Sachen.

* * *

><p>Langsam schlich sich Remus an das Bett heran.<p>

"Sirius, Zeit aufzustehen:", sagte er schon fast flüsternd. Keine Reaktion.  
>Na ja, jetzt konnte ihm wenigstens keiner vorwerfen, es nicht auf dem netten Weg versucht zu haben.<p>

Das nächste, was Remus versuchte, war, Sirius seine Decke wegzuziehen. Ein eher kurzlebiger Kampf um die Decke entbrannte, aber Sirius wachte nicht auf, sondern gab schließlich einfach seinen Halt an der Decke auf und kuschelte sich tiefer ins Kissen. Und Remus sah keine Möglichkeit, den harten Griff von Sirius an den Kissen frei zu brechen, also musste er zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen. Was auch sonst? Nicht, dass er das gerne tat oder so… Aber was muss, das muss eben.

Mit beiden Händen packte er die Matratze und zog sie hochkant. Sirius rollte an die Seite und auf halben Weg auf den Boden wachte er auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung, seine Arme breiteten sich automatisch aus, seine Hände suchten nach etwas zum festhalten, aber bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, zu realisieren, was passiert, landete er auf dem Boden mit einem lauten ‚plop'.

Remus zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Wenn die Landung für Sirius Kopf so hart war, wie es ausgesehen hatte, dann war das wirklich ein eher unangenehmer Weg, aufzuwachen.

„Ouch!"

Remus verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, und beobachtete, wie Sirius versuchte, herauszufinden, was gerade passiert war.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein! Die Welt sagt Hallo!" Remus wusste genau, wie sehr Sirius Leute hasste, die schon 'so früh morgens' so fröhlich waren. Etwas, das Remus überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Er liebte es, fröhlich zu sein, besonders morgens. Okay, vielleicht mochte er es sogar noch besser, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass das ein sicherer Weg war, Sirius auf die Palme zu bringen, aber das war natürlich nicht der Hauptgrund. Na ja, vielleicht war er es doch. Und sowieso, Sirius Definition für 'früh morgens' zog sich bis zum – wie die meisten Leute es nennen würde – Nachmittag.

Sirius sah Remus mit müden Augen leicht verwirrt an, sah sein lächelndes Gesicht und seine viel zu selbstgerechte und glückliche Art, mit der er im Raum stand, als ob schon wach sein vor Mittag das Beste auf der Welt sei. Er blitzte Moony wütend an und versuchte, herauszufinden, wie er auf dem Boden gelandet ist.

Sirius sah die nach oben gewandte Matratze, Remus dahinter stehend, mit seinem süffisanten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und Sirius bekam eine gute Idee von wie genau er hier gelandet war. ‚Natürlich', dachte er missmutig.

Er entschied sich dafür, Remus noch ein bisschen weiter mit bösen Blicken zu stechen.

Dieser lachte nur auf und warf ein Kissen auf Sirius Kopf. „Guck mich nicht so an, als ob ich versucht hätte, dich zu töten, Tatze. Es ist fast Mittag und ich dachte mir, du würdest gerne ein bisschen Zeit mit deinem Patenkind verbringen. Eben dieser, wie ich an dieser Stelle anmerken möchte, scheint anscheinend immer zwischen acht und halb neun aufzustehen, nur damit du es weißt."

Sirius stöhnte und lies seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Zu spät erinnerte er sich daran, dass er immer noch auf dem Fußboden des Schlafzimmers lag, dem **harten** Fußboden. Zu spät, um zu verhindern, dass sein Kopf schmerzhaft auf den Boden knallte, zum zweiten Mal an diesen Morgen.

„Komm schon, jetzt wird aufgestanden!", Remus zog Sirius hoch.

„Oh, dafür wirst du bezahlen, Moony!" „Kann's kaum erwarten!", und mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen und einem flüchtigen Kuss auf Sirius Lippen verließ Remus den Raum, beim herausgehen rufend: „ Beeil dich, Tatze!"

Als Sirius schließlich aufgestanden war um Harry Gesellschaft zu leisten, hatte Remus etwas zu erledigen.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley mochte Dinge, die mit Magie zu tun haben, einfach nicht. Sie mochte auch nicht die, die Magie benutzen konnten. Sie liebte natürlich ihre Schwester. Aber als ihre Familie erfuhr, dass Lily <em>zaubern<em> konnte war sie der Mittelpunkt von allem. Petunia wurde eifersüchtig.  
>An sich war es wirklich nur ihre Eifersucht, die zur Abneigung alles Magischen führte.<br>Petunia mochte auch nicht Lilys Freunde von dieser merkwürdigen Schule besonders. Doch als einer von ihnen, er hieß Remus Lupin, wenn sie sich noch recht besann - Petunia konnte sich noch an ihn erinnern, als er und zwei andere mit James in einem Sommer bei ihnen zu Besuch waren. Er hatte schon damals aschblonde, längere Haare (die mit grau durchzogen waren und ihn älter wirken ließen, als er war) und war an sich sehr ruhig und am zurückhaltendsten von dem ganzen verrückten Pack. Petunia weiß noch, dass sie sich ab und zu morgens, wo nur sie zwei schon wach waren, oft über alles mögliche unterhalten hatten.– an diesen Vormittag, zwei Tage nachdem sie Harry fliehen half, bei ihr vor der Tür stand und ihr sagte, dass Harry sicher bei ihm zu Hause war und es ihm recht gut ging, konnte die normalerweise zurückhaltende, an Etikette festhaltende Petunia Dursley nicht anders, als ihm dankbar um den Hals zu fallen.  
>Er erzählte ihr, dass Harry nicht erzählt hatte, was mit ihm passiert war – und in dem Moment hatte Petunia einen dicken Kloß im Hals (selbst, wenn sie in Worte hätte fassen können, was geschehen war, sie hätte kein Wort herausgebracht) und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen – und er gekommen war, um seine Sachen zu holen, da der Junge im strömenden Regen mit nichts außer dem, was er am Körper trug, an ihrer Tür aufgetaucht war.<p>

Petunia nickte nur und bat Lupin, sie nach oben zu begleiten.

Als Harry Anfang des Sommers wieder zu ihnen gekommen war, wollte Vernon alle seine Sachen wegschmeißen (kurz hatte er sogar in Erwägung gezogen, alles zu verbrennen. Aber Petunia konnte ihn davon abhalten. „Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken? Und außerdem, wer weiß, was passiert, wenn du die Sachen aus dieser _Schule_ dem Feuer aussetzt?"). Petunia hatte ihm gesagt, sie würde sich darum für ihn kümmern, und brachte sie dann alle unauffällig auf dem Dachboden. Sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Darum hatte sie sie an einem Ort versteckt, wo Vernon niemals hin ging.

Es war ruhig im Haus, als die beiden die Treppen hoch stiegen und Petunia die Aufklapptreppe zum Dachboden öffnete.

Vernon war noch auf einer Tagung und Dudley hatte sie gestern auf ein Internat geschickt. Nachdem Harry weg war hatte sie alles in die Wege geleitet (es war schon lange in der Diskussion gewesen) – Petunia wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn in der Nähe von ihrem so genannten _Ehemann_ war, und live miterlebte, wie sie ihn irgendwann verlassen würde, wenn sie endlich den Mut dazu gefunden hatte. Er sollte auch nicht erfahren, was sein Vater in ihrem Haus – seinem _zu Hause_ - getan hatte.

Selbst der Dachboden im Haus war blitzblank und frei von Staub. Petunia wies auf einen Schrankkoffer in der Mitte des Raumes. „Sie sind alle da drin." Und wirklich: ‚alle' waren nicht viel. Es hatte Petunia erschreckt, dass wirklich alles, was Harry besaß, in seinen Schulkoffer passte. In seinem Zimmer war kein einziger persönlicher Gegenstand mehr.

„Ich…ähm…hoffe, Sie können das alles tragen…?" Petunia sah ihren Gast zweifelnd an. Er sah wirklich nicht sehr stark aus, eher schmächtig. Und auf den freien Stellen seiner Arme konnte sie viele Narben erkennen.

Lupin lächelte sie nur an – und an das Lächeln erinnerte sie sich noch von damals. Es wärmte einen von innen. Und diese Augen waren so ausdrucksstark und herzlich. Petunia war froh, dass ihr Neffe nun in Gegenwart so einer Person war- und sagte: „Keine Sorge, ich kriege das hin." Und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes sah Petunia, wie der große Koffer immer kleiner wurde, bis er schließlich leicht in eine Faust passte. Er erinnerte Petunia ein wenig an den Puppenkoffer, den sie als Kind hatte, in dem Lily und sie damals alle möglichen Sachen hinein taten, ihre gefundenen kleinen 'Schätze'.

Lupin ging auf den geschrumpften Koffer zu und steckte ihn in seine Mantel- eher _Umhang_-tasche.

„Sonst noch etwas?", fragte er Petunia und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er hatte mal eine Eule, aber als er diesen Sommer wiederkam, war anscheinend weder sie, noch ihr Käfig, bei seinen Sachen…", endete sie kleinlaut. Der Mann vor ihr nickte und sie gingen wieder nach unten.

Sie wollte Remus noch eine Tasse Tee anbieten und wünschte sich vom Herzen nichts sehnlicher, als mehr über Harry zu hören. Doch in dem Moment fuhr Vernons Wagen in der Einfahrt vor. Petunia sah panisch aus dem Fenster. Was machte er jetzt schon hier? Petunia war nicht vorbereitet! Wie sollte sie Harrys Fehlen erklären und dann noch einen fremden, offensichtlich magischen Mann in ihrer Küche?

Remus konnte ihr die Panik und Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben sehen, als sie aus dem Fenster sah. „Ich denke, das ist dann wohl mein Zeichen zu gehen.", versuchte er locker zu sagen, um Lilys Schwester zu beruhigen. Petunia nickte und sah dann von ihm besorgt zur Tür. „Aber Sie können nicht durch-", begann sie und wurde von Lupin unterbrochen. „Ich nehme einen anderen Weg, keine Sorge." Er verabschiedete sich danken von ihr und ging auf dem Kamin zu. Aus seiner Tasche holte er ein Pulver und Petunia beobachtete, wie er in den Kamin trat und die Hand mit dem Pulver hob.

Leise sagte Petunia noch: „B-bitte, ich muss wissen, wie es Harry ergeht…" Remus drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und lächelte Petunia sanft an. „Natürlich. Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten."  
>Und das tat er auch. Von dem Tag an hatte Petunia zwar nichts mehr von Harry persönlich gehört – und das konnte sie ihm auch nicht verübeln - aber jeden Monat schrieb ihr Remus Lupin einen Brief (per Post, nicht per Eule, was ihn Petunia hoch anrechnete für diese Weitsicht, denn wenn Vernon davon erfahren hätte, nicht auszudenken, was er getan hätte), und als Petunia endlich den Mut fand, Vernon zu verlassen und ihn vor die Tür zu setzten, schrieb sie ihm auch zurück.<p>

Und alle Briefe, die sie über Harry bekam, bewahrte sie von nun an in einer Schublade neben ihrem Bett auf (neben den Briefen von Dudley, die berichteten, wie es ihm auf dem Internat erging). Gleich neben Lilys' und ihrer kleinen Schatzkiste.

* * *

><p>Snape war gerade in Aufbruchsstimmung - mit Draco abgesprochen, dass er, wenn möglich, morgen mit seinen Sachen wieder kommen würde, so schnell er es wagen konnte, zu Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren – als Remus durch den Kamin kam.<p>

„Severus, du gehst?" „Ja, ich war wirklich lang genug _hier_", sagte er mit einem angewiderten Blick.

„Fall nicht über deine Schleimspur, Schniffelus!", rief Tatze ihm zur Verabschiedung aus der Küche, wo er mit Harry saß, zu. Snapes Augenbraue zuckte bedrohlich. Er sagte jedoch nichts, atmete nur tief durch, nickte verabschiedend Remus zu und ging zum Kamin.

Remus hing seinen Umhang auf, nahm den Miniaturkoffer in seine Hand und ging kopfschüttelnd in die Küche. Harry sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Moony! Du hast aber lang gebraucht. Komm, setz dich zu uns!", sagte Sirius und zog den Stuhl neben sich etwas vor als Aufforderung. Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah von Sirius zum Stuhl und wieder zurück. Nach dem, was heute Morgen war, konnte er nicht argwöhnisch genug sein bei Sirius. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den Stuhl. Und als nichts geschah, atmete er erleichtert aus. Sirius bemerkte das natürlich und grinste ihn nur noch breiter an, als ob er damit sagen wollte ‚Das wäre zu einfach gewesen. Hältst du mich etwa für einen Amateur, Moony? Meine Rache kommt, wenn du sie am wenigstens erwartest. Und dann wird sie einschlagend sein.' Das Remus so viel aus einem einzigen von Sirius Grinsen heraus lesen konnte, lies ihn doch kurz überlegen, ob er nicht ein wenig Paranoid wurde gerade und Sirius ihm eigentlich schon längst verziehen hatte. Dann sah er aber, wie in Sirius Augen kurz etwas aufblitzte, und er war sich sicher, dass seine Vermutung stimmt & definitiv noch etwas kommen würde. Herausforderung angenommen.

* * *

><p>„Remus, was hast du denn da?", fragte Harry, als er sah, dass Lupin ein kleines Kästchen in der Hand hatte.<p>

Remus sah von Sirius zu ihm und lächelte. „Oh das? Eine kleine Überraschung für dich…". Er legte das Kästchen auf den Küchenboden und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes vergrößerte es sich wortlos. „Ich dachte mir, das könntest du gebrauchen."

Harry sah, wie aus dem vermeintlichen Kästchen ein großer Schrankkoffer, sein Koffer, wurde. Die Angst, dass das bedeutete, dass Remus bei den Dursleys war, wandelte sich schnell in Dankbarkeit,. als ihm klar wurde, dass er _alle seine Sachen wieder hatte_. Harry hatte geglaubt, Vernon hätte sie weggeschmissen. Er hatte gedacht, er würde das alles nie wieder sehen. Auch, wenn es alte Sachen waren, die meisten keinen hohen materiellen Wert hatten, es waren doch seine, sie gehörten_ ihm_.

Der Koffer öffnete sich und alles war drin. Seine viel zu großen Klamotten, die Geschenke, die er über die Jahre von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte, Hedwigs verkleinerter Käfig (die Eule hatte er am Ende des Schuljahres Ron mitgegeben, damit wenigstens sie im Sommer frei sein konnte), sein Besen, die Karte des Rumtreibers, _der Tarnumhang seines Vaters_!

„Du…Ich…" Sprachlos drehte er sich zu Sirius und Remus um und konnte nur Lächeln. Harry umarmte beide gleichzeitig – wenn auch nur kurz, denn: Körperkontakt mit anderen Menschen? Noch zu ungewohnt und merkwürdig. – und bedankte sich.

Er hatte alles wieder.

* * *

><p>Der Abend näherte sich und Harry war in seinem Zimmer und räumte seine Sachen ein. Gott, der Junge hatte so glücklich ausgesehen, als Moony ihm die Sachen geholt hatte. Seine Augen hatten geglänzt, als er ehrfürchtig James Tarnumhang – und Sirius würde den überall wieder erkennen, so oft, wie sie ihn benutzt hatten – herausgeholt hatte.<p>

Sirius lag schon fertig im Bett – die Matratze wieder in ihrer normalen Position! -, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Am Nachmittag hatte er Gelegenheit, mit Moony in Ruhe zu reden. Dieser hatte ihm erzählt, wie er letzte Nacht Harry aus einem Albtraum wecken musste, der Junge aber alles abstritt. „Vielleicht würde er sich das nächste mal dir mehr öffnen…", hatte Moony hoffend gesagt. Sirius hatte genickt.

„Was hast du grad noch gemacht?", fragte Sirius, als Remus fünf Minuten später ins Schlafzimmer kam und setzte sich auf. Während Remus sich auszog, um sich Bettfertig zu machen, sagte er an Sirius gewandt: „ Ich habe Draco ein Buch gegeben." Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich meine…er hat ja auch keine Sachen mehr, so wie Harry bis vorhin, und muss sich bestimmt langweilen. Und um ihn ein wenig von seinen Gedanken abzulenken, weißt du, da habe ich ihm ein Buch über Zaubertränke gegeben. Ich hatte es in der Bibliothek gefunden und mir gedacht, er würde es vielleicht interessant finden und sich freuen…", schloss Moony und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Sirius lächelte. „Er hat sich bestimmt gefreut, auch wenn er es nicht gezeigt hat." – und Tatze war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht gezeigt hatte. So wurde er nun mal erzogen.

Moony ging ins angrenzende Bad und kam mit Zahnbürste im Mund wieder zurück. Die beiden redeten noch weiter über die Jungs und Remus erzählte von seinem Besuch bei Petunia Dursley, mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten, weil er immer noch Zähne putzte.

„Diese verdammten Dursleys...Ich frag mich, was passiert ist.", seufzte Sirius. „Ich mich auch…. Aber er wird es uns schon noch erzählen Sirius.", sagte Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Er drehte sich um, ging ins Badezimmer, gurgelte, spülte sich den Mund aus, und kam zurück in einer viel besseren Laune als zuvor. Er mochte es, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Er mochte den Geschmack der Minze. Es war einfach eins dieser Dinge, sinnierte Sirius.

* * *

><p>Er küsste Remus. Remus küsste zurück, schluckend und gierig, feucht und voller Gefühl. Ihre Münder zusammen, sie zusammen. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht voneinander trennen. Es war wichtiger als Atmen. Wichtiger als alles andere. Nur sie beide. Zusammen. Es gab nichts anderes mehr, keine Welt außerhalb, nur sie zwei, zusammen, in diesem Raum.<br>Ein Mosaik von Empfindungen und Schweiß, als ihre Körper begannen, sich miteinander zu bewegen, gegeneinander zu stoßen, Körper an Körper, Glied an Glied, Küsse über Küsse, bis Sirius Mund alles andere vergaß, außer das zu tun. Nur noch das hier. Das, genau jetzt. Das, wie auch immer man es nennen will. Einfach das hier, das war Brillanz. Das war Ekstase. Das war _Remus_, seine Hände, sein Mund, seine Stimme, seine Seufzer, und Sirius wollte am Liebsten in diesem Moment leben. Ewig. Für immer. Dieses Gefühl für den Rest seines Lebens behalten, weil es einfach _so verdammt gut war_. Und er würde alles dafür geben, alles dafür tun, genau das zu erreichen.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel X:

"_Du kleiner Freak!", knurrte Vernon. "Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt, die Klappe zu halten? Ich schätze, du brauchst noch eine weitere Lektion." Während er sich Harry näherte, die Augen fest auf seinen Körper gerichtet, öffnete er die Gürtelschnalle und zog den Ledergürtel aus den Schlaufen._

* * *

><p>Sirius mag zwar keine Morgenmensch sein, im Gegenteil: üblicherweise schläft er wie tot bis Nachmittags, wenn ihn keiner weckt. Aber zwei Jahre auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium ließen seine Schlafgewohnheiten nicht unverschont.<p>

Wenn es schon hell draußen war und das kurze Öffnen eines Auges genügte, um ihn zu versichern, dass er wohlbehalten und sicher – am Besten mit Moony zusammen - im Schlafzimmer lag, dann konnte Sirius tief und fest schlafen, aber während der dunklen Stunden in der Nacht brauchte es nicht viel, ihn zu wecken.

(Und um das mal klar zu stellen, er wird auch einfach nicht gern nachts geweckt. Wirklich. Es gibt nicht viele Gründe, die das in seinen Augen rechtfertigten. Einer davon – sein Favorit- ist, wenn Remus nicht schlafen kann und ihn weckt, um…naja…aber das war jetzt nicht der Fall).

So wachte er schon nach dem zweiten Mal, als Remus ihn in dieser Nacht gerufen hatte, abrupt auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett, seine Hände suchten automatisch nach etwas, womit er sich verteidigen könnte (das tat er immer – ‚IMMER WACHSAM!', wie Mad-Eye sagen würde).

„Shh Sirius, ich bin's."

Im schwachen Licht im Raum sah Remus, wie Tatze sich zu ihm drehte und in seine Augen sah, bis er nach ein paar Sekunden realisierte, wo er war. Sirius fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.  
>„Wa-" „Es ist Harry", antwortete Remus, bevor Sirius überhaupt zu Ende fragen konnte.<br>„Harry?"

Remus nickte in der Dunkelheit.

„Ja. Er wälzt sich im Bett hin und her. Ich denke, er hat wieder einen Albtraum…"

Sirius nickte nur und stieg aus dem Bett, Remus einen Kuss auf die Stirn gebend.

„Okay. Vielleicht ist er ja Gesprächiger mit mir in der Nacht."

* * *

><p>Ein Albtraum war es offensichtlich wirklich gewesen. Harrys Schlafanzug war schweißnass, und es war wirklich ein Kampf, den Jungen wach zu bekommen, ohne ihn zu Tode zu erschrecken. Harry hatte seine Hände im Schlaf gehoben, wie um sich selbst zu verteidigen, und die ganze Zeit ‚Nein' gemurmelt, woraufhin Sirius die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.<p>

Als Sirius ihn schließlich wach gekriegt hatte und Harry sich genug gesammelt hatte, um mit dem Zittern aufzuhören, weigerte er sich ohne wenn und aber, über seinen Albtraum zu reden, genau so wie letzte Nacht mit Remus. Harry hatte gesagt, alles an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass er einen Albtraum hatte, aber nicht mehr, um was er ginge.

Sirius kannte Harry zwar nicht so gut, wie er es gern hätte, wie er es als Pate müsste, aber er wusste schon, dass Harry ein schlechter Lügner war. Ein sehr schlechter. Sirius glaubte Harry keine Sekunde lang, dass er sich nicht an seinen Albtraum erinnern könne, aber – so, wie Remus- war er sich bewusst, dass Harry den ersten Schritt machen musste, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy war ein Frühaufsteher (jedenfalls, wenn er genug geschlafen und nicht gerade die wohl schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens durchgemacht hatte).<p>

So kam es, dass er an diesem Morgen um 6 Uhr am Tisch in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 saß, noch im halbdunkeln, die Sonne gerade aufgehen sehend. Er hatte es oben im Zimmer einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es war einfach nicht seins, auch, wenn Bla-Sirius und er es zusammen gesäubert hatten und der Schwarzhaarige wirklich sein Bestes gab, den Raum heimisch zu machen und Draco dazu zu bringen, sich Wohlzufühlen, sogar versucht hatte, mit ihm Witze zu reißen.

Dracos Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er Geräusche auf der Treppe hörte. Er sah im schummrigen Morgenlicht auf, als der Werwolf in die Küche trat – fertig angezogen und anscheinend hellwach. Er ist wohl auch mehr der Morgenmensch. ‚**Kein Mensch!**', sagte die Stimme seines Vaters im Kopf. ‚Eine Kreatur, ein Monster!'

Remus lächelte ihn unbesorgt an. „Guten Morgen Draco. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass schon jemand wach ist. Möchtest du auch einen Tee? Ich kann den Tag einfach nicht anständig beginnen ohne eine gute Tasse Tee…", lachte Lupin und machte sich an die Arbeit, Wasser aufzusetzen. Warum er den Tee nicht einfach herzauberte war Draco ein Rätsel.

Ohne eine Antwort von Draco, ob er denn überhaupt Tee haben möchte, abzuwarten, stellte Lupin ihm eine Tasse hin und daneben legte er ein Stück Schokolade. Hatte der Kerl die hier überall im Haus rumliegen?

„Na los, trink.", sagte der Werwolf, als er Draco Tee eingegossen hatte. Und das immer noch lächelnd. War das etwa Mitleid? Draco wollte mit Sicherheit kein Mitleid von einem **Werwolf**! Immer wieder erinnerte ihn die Stimme seines Vaters daran.

Draco nahm trotzdem einen Schluck und wurde sofort von der Wärme des Tees durchströmt.

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von ihnen was, während Lupin sich ebenfalls Tee eingoss und sich gegenüber von Draco setzte.

„Weißt du,", sagte Lupin schließlich, „wenn du reden willst…", er brach ab und ließ den Satz ausklingen, während er in seine Tasse schaute.

Ein harsches ‚Nein' und eine Beleidigung lag schon automatisch auf Dracos Lippen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, nach den Vorgängen der letzten Tage.

Und immerhin waren diese Menschen (‚Mensch und Kreatur' . und da war sie wieder, die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die wie Lucius klang) seine Gastgeber. Sie hatten ihn aufgenommen. Der Werwolf war gestern sogar zu ihm gekommen, um ihm ein Buch zu geben, damit Draco sich nicht langweile, damit er was zu tun habe, damit er etwas besäße, was seins sei.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Malfoy leise und ihm fiel auf, dass das wohl der erste Satz sein musste, den er zu Lupin gesagt hatte seit seiner Ankunft – abgesehen von den üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln wie Bitte und Danke.

Remus sah ihn an und lächelte verständnisvoll - ein kurzer Anflug von Wut keimte in Draco auf: wie konnte sich dieser Werwolf anmaßen, zu verstehen, was er durchgemacht hatte?

Wie seine Gedanken lesen könnend legte Remus seine Hand beruhigend auf die von Draco und sagte: „Es ist schwer, nachzuvollziehen, durch was du gegangen bist, Draco. Ich kann natürlich nicht alles verstehen, aber ich möchte dir helfen…. Weißt du, ich war dabei, als meine Mutter getötet wurde. Wenigstens ein wenig verstehe ich, wie du fühlst…. Also, wenn du reden willst, ich bin für dich da."

Oh.

„Ich…", begann Draco stockend. Er konnte jetzt einfach noch nicht darüber reden. es laut auszusprechen, würde es so real machen, so endgültig.

„Ich komm drauf zurück…?" Er versuchte es mit einem kleinen Lächeln und Lupins Gesicht erhellte sich. „Mehr verlang ich auch gar nicht."

Kurz sahen sich beide in die Augen und Draco erinnerte sich an all die furchtbaren Dinge, die sein Vater ihm schon in früher Kindheit über Werwölfe gesagt hatte.

Er konnte in diesem Moment einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser herzensgute, fürsorgliche Mensch hier vor ihm wirklich so eine blutrünstige, grausame Kreatur sein soll.

„So, hast du Hunger? Ich denke, es wird Zeit für ein anständiges Frühstück!", sagte Lupin plötzlich glücklich und stand auf.

Während er so am Kochen war - er hatte Dracos Hilfe dankend abgelehnt - redete er immer weiter, über alles Mögliche und Draco fiel wieder auf, wie sehr die Stimme des Werwo- nein, Remus- ihn doch beruhigte. Wer hätte das gedacht?.

* * *

><p>Und wieder stand Severus Snape vor der Haustür dieser wirklich, wirklich nervtötenden Bagage. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal so oft Sirius Black besuchen müsste. Er hätte weiß Gott besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen gewusst.<p>

Aber immerhin geht es bei den Besuchen ja nicht um ihn, sondern um Draco. Und Severus würde alles für den Jungen tun.

Also war er hier – erneut. Diesmal mit Dracos Sachen, alles, was er aus der Manor holen konnte.

Nachdem Severus dem Ministerium von den Vorkommnissen in Malfoy Manor berichtet hatte, gleich an dem Tag, an dem er Draco hier her gebracht hatte, hatten Auroren das ganze Haus von oben bis unten durchsucht, Sachen beschlagnahmt und Wachen postiert.  
>Als ob Lucius wirklich so dumm wäre, im Land zu bleiben, geschweige den, noch einmal nach Malfoy Manor zurückzukehren. Also wirklich.<p>

Es hatte länger gedauert, als erwartet, Dracos Sachen zu holen. Anscheinend war das Ministerium der Ansicht, dass, wenn Draco seine Sachen hätte, er irgendwie Lucius helfen würde. Als ob der Junge sofort, sobald er alles hätte, zu dem rennen würde, der vor seinen Augen seine Mutter getötet und ihn danach auch noch töten wollte. Idioten.

Zuerst wollten sie Snape überhaupt nicht rein lassen. Dann verweigerten sie ihm, Dracos Sachen mitzunehmen.

Wenn sie dabei wenigstens die Sicherheit von Draco als vordersten Punkt im Auge hätten! Aber nein, es ging ihnen nur um ihre eigene Sicherheit. Diese Feiglinge hatten immer noch Angst vor Lucius Malfoy.

Schließlich konnte Severus Dracos Sachen doch noch mitnehmen, die Meisten jedenfalls.

Und da für ihn natürlich Dracos Sicherheit oberste Priorität ist, hatte er zunächst alles nach versteckten Aufspür-Zaubern durchsucht – ob jetzt von Lucius auferlegt oder vom Ministerium. Der Orden des Phönix wusste, wo Draco sich aufhielt, das war schon genug. Das Ministerium musste es wirklich nicht wissen, diese Bande von unfähigen Feiglingen.

Der Orden würde Lucius kriegen und dann kann Draco wieder ein normales Leben führen. Oder so normal, wie er es hinkriegt. Severus wird alles geben, was er hat, um den Jungen wieder glücklich zu machen.

Und seine eigenen Sachen wieder zu bekommen war schon mal ein erster Schritt zur Normalität.

Severus wusste natürlich, dass das hier nicht sein letzter Besuch sein würde. Er würde so oft vorbei kommen, wie er konnte, um Draco zu helfen. Und ihm war auch klar, dass Black und Lupin – obwohl er die Beiden wirklich nicht leiden konnte und vor allem Black für einen unverbesserlichen, eingebildeten Egoisten hielt (Vorurteile, die schon so lange Zeit her sind, sterben halt schwer) – Draco Schutz bieten und sich um ihn kümmern würden. Sie würden Draco beistehen, damit er am Ende ganz herauskommt, und nicht gebrochen.  
>Mit Sicherheit.<br>(Aber trotzdem war Sirius Black ein Idiot.)

Und mit den Gedanken klopfte er an Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12

* * *

><p>Der Tag ging schnell vorbei, und – betrachtet man die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage- er war relativ ruhig. Harry und Sirius hatten das gute Wetter ausgenutzt und die Gartenlaube entrümpelt (auf Remus' Anweisung hin. Nicht, dass Sirius jemals selbst auf den Gedanken käme, endlich mal überall Ordnung zu schaffen in <span>seinem<span> Haus – „Unser Haus, Moony. Es ist unser Haus.", insistierte er immer wieder, wenn Remus das zu ihm sagte. Und sowieso war Sirius der Meinung, dass „ich nicht an einem Ort aufräumen muss, an dem ich doch eh nie bin! Warum soll dann bitte die Gartenlaube aufgeräumt sein? Ich plane ja nicht mal, irgendwas mit dem Garten zu machen, Moony!". Natürlich räumte er schließlich die Gartenlaube trotzdem auf.).  
>Remus selbst hatte sich daran gemacht, dass zweite Esszimmer zu putzen – bald würde ein Treffen des Ordens stattfinden, der alten Zeiten willen im ehemaligen Hauptquartier (und wieder hatte Sirius dazu natürlich was zu sagen: „Du musst nicht soviel putzen Moony! Die sind Schlimmeres gewöhnt hier! Weißt du noch, wie es vor ein paar Jahren war…?" Lupin hatte das nicht mit einer Antwort gewürdigt.).<p>

Snape war auch vorbei gekommen. Mit Dracos Sachen im Gepäck.

Eben diese wurden gerade von Draco in seinem Zimmer ausgepackt und eingeräumt, während Harry auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden lag und in einer alten Zeitschrift blätterte und Sirius es sich dösend auf der Couch breit gemacht hatte.

Remus hatte Tee gekocht, und nachdem er Draco eine Tasse hochgebracht hatte – Schwarzer Tee mit zwei Stück Zucker und einem Spritzer Zitrone, wie er heute morgen beim Frühstück gelernt hatte- kam er mit einem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer. Er stellte den Tee auf den Couchtisch und schenkte jedem eine Tasse ein. Harry richtete sich auf, legte die Zeitschrift (Quidditch Weekly) auf den Tisch und nickte dankend, während Sirius keinerlei Anstalten machte, für Remus auf der Couch Platz zu schaffen. Remus schlug sanft auf Sirius Beine. Dieser hob sie lediglich an, woraufhin Remus nur die Augen verdrehte, was Harry ein Lächeln entlockte. Remus setzte sich trotzdem auf den frei gewordenen Platz und lies Sirius ihm die Beine auf seinen Schoß legen. Sirius grinste nur, und mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen, als Remus gedankenverloren anfing, seine Füße zu massieren, wandte er sich zu Harry: „Also Kiddo, erzähl doch mal-" Harry wurde einen kurzen Augenblick panisch. Er würde ihn doch jetzt nicht über seine Albträume ausfragen oder warum er hier her kam, oder? „wie erging es dir so in deiner Anfangszeit im guten alten Hogwarts?", endete Sirius. Sie hatten bis jetzt noch nie die Zeit gehabt, über so normale, alltägliche Dinge in aller Ruhe zu sprechen. Sie wussten zwar, was ab dem dritten Schuljahr so los war – und die Geschichten über die Kammer des Schreckens und Riddles Tagebuch waren auch keine Neuheit für sie- , aber wie es Harry in seiner Anfangszeit erging, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte, darüber wussten Remus und Sirius nicht das geringste.  
>Harry fing an, alles zu erzählen, was während seines ersten Jahres in Hogwarts passiert war. Von Zeit zu Zeit unterbrach Sirius Harry in seiner Erzählung, meistens mit Bemerkungen über Snapes fettiges Haar, Snapes zu lange Nase, Snapes hässliche Visage, Snapes Geisteszustand, Snapes katastrophale Körperhygiene oder einfach Snape im Allgemeinen. Remus lachte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf, wann immer Sirius etwas sagte, aber Harry entschied, dass er wirklich nie wieder mit Snape und Sirius in einem Raum sein wollte. Nicht, wenn es nicht zu verhindern ist.<br>Es tat gut, über etwas anderes zu reden. Es tat gut, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Während er erzählte, verschwendete Harry keinen Gedanken an all die späteren Jahre, er dachte nur an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, dachte an die Zeit, wo er 11 war, wo eigentlich noch alles gut war, wo Vernons Bestrafungen für ihn nur aus Schlägen bestanden. (‚Und das du die Zeit als ‚gut' bezeichnest', kam es Harry in den Sinn, ‚ist das nicht irgendwie erbärmlich?')  
>Und es tat gut, noch nicht schlafen zu gehen. Er wollte noch nicht träumen.<br>Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, seine Albträume sind in den letzten Nächten immer lebendiger geworden. Harry war müde, natürlich, aber er wollte einfach nicht schlafen gehen, nur um ein paar Stunden später wieder schweißgebadet aufzuwachen. Er wollte seine Augen nicht schließen, er wollte nicht Cedrics Tod wieder und wieder erleben, wollte nicht Dumbledore sterben sehen, wollte nicht Vernon wieder spüren und sein grausiges Lachen hören. Natürlich hatte er diese Albträume verdient! Immerhin konnte Cedric nie wieder Albträume haben, selbst wenn er wollte, denn er war tot, tot wegen Harry. Es war seine Schuld. Das alles.  
>Aber Harry konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte Angst, ins Bett zu gehen und seine Augen zu schließen.<p>

„Wird langsam spät.", merkte Remus an. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes lies er die schmutzigen Tassen verschwinden. „Ich gehe schlafen." Sirius gähnte nur zustimmend und sie standen auf. „Du auch Harry?" „Oh ja…ich…ich geh auch gleich. ich les nur noch den Artikel hier zu Ende. Er ist wirklich interessant, wisst ihr." Er nahm sich wieder Quidditch Weekly vom Tisch und schlug es blind auf irgendeiner Seite auf. Sirius sah schon zu müde aus, um das zu hinterfragen. Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu außer: „Na gut. Aber mach nicht mehr zu lange. Gute Nacht Harry.". „Gute Nacht." Sirius wuschelte ihn noch einmal durch die Haare, was Harry zum Grinsen brachte – als ob sie nicht schon durcheinander genug wären- und Harry beobachtete, wie die Zwei die Treppe hoch gingen. Als sie außer Sicht waren verschwand sein Lächeln. Seufzend setzte er sich aufs Sofa und machte sich daran, die Zeitschrift durchzublättern.

* * *

><p>‚Hm, Durst!' Mit diesem plötzlichen Gedanken war Sirius mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht. Und in seinem schlaftrunkenen Zustand schien das das Wichtigste auf der Welt zu sein: Er musste seinen Durst löschen! Also stand er auf (und das so leise, wie es nur jemand konnte, der schon Jahre lang mit Remus gelebt hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken. Nur genau das ging vor allem Nachts besonders schnell. Also hatte er mit der Zeit Techniken entwickelt, wie er, wenn Sirius mal wieder irgendeinen nächtlichen Drang, wie plötzlich etwas trinken zu müssen, hatte - oder er einem schlafenden Remus einen Streich spielen wollte – ein verpeilter, gerade aufgewachter Remus, der nicht wusste, was da gerade mit ihm geschah, war wirklich einfach nur hinreizend - , aufstehen konnte, ohne Moony dabei zu wecken.) und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Die Sache mit dem hergezaubertes-Essen-und-Trinken-schmeckt-einfach-anders von Moony färbte wirklich auf ihn ab – aber das würde er Remus natürlich nie sagen! Sirius konnte sich schon jetzt sein ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt'-Grinsen vorstellen.<p>

Unten angekommen – und erheblich wacher, als er um diese Zeit in der Nacht eigentlich sein wollte- hörte Sirius etwas aus dem Wohnzimmer und sah den schwachen Lichtschein der Couchtisch-Lampe in den Flur scheinen. Als er in die Tür trat sah er, wie Harry sich auf dem Sofa hin und her wälzte.

‚Er muss wohl hier unten eingeschlafen sein.' Und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die der Junge von sich gab, hatte er wohl erneut einen Albtraum.

Es war das selbe Spiel wie in der vorigen Nacht, als Sirius Harry vorsichtig weckte und Harry daraufhin erneut sagte, er könne sich an nichts in seinem Traum erinnern. Sirius sah aber genau Tränen in Harrys Augen aufsteigen und sein Herz brach.

Er nahm das Gesicht des Teenagers in seine Hände und brachte ihn so dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Harry, du musst dich nicht zurückhalten, nur weil du denkst, dass ich oder irgendjemand anderes weniger von dir halten würde, wenn du Schwäche zeigst. Du kannst auch mal loslassen. Jeder, der wenigstens ein bisschen bei klarem Verstand ist, weiß, dass es Zeiten gibt, wo man einfach mal schwach sein und andere für sich Stark sein lassen muss.  
>Zum Beispiel Remus da oben ist eine der stolzesten und dickköpfigsten Personen, die ich je getroffen habe. Aber selbst er lässt andere sich um ihn kümmern nach einem Vollmond, weil er weiß, dass er zu schwach ist, es selbst zu tun.<br>Du musst mir nicht erzählen, was mit dir passiert ist. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Und, dass du auch ruhig mal weinen kannst. Ich werde für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst.".  
>Und das waren anscheinend die Worte, die Harry gebraucht hatte.<p>

Harry stürzte sich in Sirius Arme und lies seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Während der Junge an seiner Brust weinte, murmelte Sirius immer wieder beruhigende Worte und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. „Shh…Es wird alles gut werden…. Versprochen….Es ist okay….".  
>Die Schluchzer wurden mit der Zeit immer weniger, und Sirius spürte, wie Harrys Atmung sich verlangsamte bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war. Liebevoll blickte er auf den schwarzen Haarschopf in seinen Armen und seufzte. Der Junge hatte schon soviel durchmachen müssen, und war doch noch so jung. Er dachte an Lily und James, und wie stolz sie sicher auf Harry wären.<br>„Es wird alles gut werden.", flüsterte Sirius und fuhr Harry noch einmal durch die Haare. Dann nahm er die Decke, die über der Couch-Lehne hing, und deckte sie Beide zu, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, den immer noch in seinen Armen liegenden Harry nicht zu wecken. Er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und schlief ebenfalls ein.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Interlude: Der erste Kuss

Remus konnte sich noch genau an ihren ersten Kuss erinnern, als wäre er gestern gewesen.

Es war ein kalter Dezembermorgen kurz vor Weihnachten in ihrem 6. Schuljahr. James und Peter waren Gott weiß wo und stellten Dinge an, die Remus als Vertrauensschüler gewissentlich übersah. Und er selbst stand mit Sirius im Schlafsaal.

Entgegen häufiger Annahmen war es übrigens Remus, und nicht Sirius, der den ersten Schritt machte. 2 Jahre voller nicht-wirklich-unzufälliger und länger-als-normal-andauernder Berührungen, Blicke, die nicht abzuwenden waren, und kleiner, unbewusster Flirtereien waren einfach genug.

Remus hatte genug. Sie hatten sich über irgendetwas Unwichtiges gestritten und Remus hatte, wie so oft, den Drang verspürt, Sirius zu töten oder ihn zu küssen.  
>Er entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit.<p>

Es war weich und zärtlich und schmutzig und ein bisschen elektrisieren - Es war perfekt.

Remus Herz raste und sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, als Sirius ihn näher an sich zog. Sirius Hände ruhten auf Remus' Hüften, ein Stück tiefer als anständig wäre, und Remus war sich über-bewusst von jedem Stück von Sirius Körper, welches eng an seinen gepresst war. Seine Hände hatten sich hinter Sirius Nacken verschränkt. Und Oh mein Gott. War das etwa Sirius Zunge in seinem Mund?! Ja, ja das war sie. Und … wow.

Nach kurzer Zeit brachen sie auseinander, um Luft zu schnappen.

„Ich hab dich geküsst."

„Das hast du."

„Und du hast mich zurück geküsst."

„Das habe ich."

„Oh…"

Remus wurde rot und sah hinunter auf seine Schuhe, die in dem Moment wirklich sehr interessant waren. Und bevor es noch peinlicher/merkwürdiger/angsterfüllter werden konnte, küsste ihn Sirius einfach noch mal. Und auf den zweiten Kuss folgte ein dritter, vierter und irgendwann ab dem siebten hörte Remus einfach auf, zu zählen und war nur noch im Himmel.

- Jedenfalls bis James herein platzte.

„Sirius komm, wir haben neue Stinkbomben für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen!" (Als Vertrauensschüler überhörte Remus das einfach – was er nicht weiß kann er auch nicht bestrafen. Obwohl er Potter in diesen Moment verdammt gerne erdrosselt hätte).

Sirius und Remus waren 2 Meter auseinander, bevor James überhaupt richtig im Raum war. Remus versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, während Sirius sich zur Tür umdrehte. „Das ist super, James! Auf geht's!"

James winkte noch einmal Remus zu und war dann auch schon wieder auf der Treppe nach unten. Remus wollte - musste – noch etwas zu Sirius sagen, bevor er weg war, doch er wusste einfach nicht, was. Bevor Sirius aber aus der Tür war drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte Remus sanft an. Und Remus wusste: Ja, es würde alles gut werden. 

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kapitel 11:<span>**

Das erste, was Remus auffiel, als er an diesen Morgen aufwachte, war, dass er kalt war, und nicht eingeengt (im positiven Sinne) in einer festen Umarmung eines 37 Jahre alten Kindes, was ihn als Teddy-Bär benutzt.

Ergo: Sirius war nicht da. Remus lag allein im Bett. Was an sich einfach schon merkwürdig war. Sirius würde niemals vor ihm aufwachen, geschweige denn aufstehen, so früh morgens - die einzige Ausnahme zu dieser Regel war nach einem Vollmond, wo Remus zu ausgelaugt war, um aufzustehen und Tatze sich (einfach nur rührend) um ihn kümmerte. Aber von den fehlenden Schmerzen in seinen Gliedmaßen konnte Remus hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass kein Vollmond gewesen war- wo also war Sirius?

Auf den Weg in die Küche konnte Remus diese Frage klären. Durch die offene Tür zum Wohnzimmer hatte er freien Blick auf die Couch. Und da, mit der alten Decke fast vom Sofa fallend, zusammengemurmelt, lag Sirius seelenruhig schlafend, mit Harry in seinen Armen. Remus hatte das Gesicht des Jungen schon lange nicht mehr so sorgenfrei und ruhig gesehen. Ein großes Lächeln machte sich auf Remus' Gesicht breit und zugegebenermaßen – und das durfte Sirius nie erfahren, im Ernst! – wurden seine Augen ein wenig feucht. Harry sah so glücklich aus, gelassen, als wäre alles okay.

Leise trat Remus ins Zimmer und deckte die Beiden wieder richtig zu. Mit einem letzten Durchstreifen durch die Haare der Beiden machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, für eine Tasse Tee. 

* * *

><p>„Die einzigen Emotionen, die es Wert sind, zu zeigen, oder überhaupt zu fühlen", hatte Lucius Klein-Draco informiert, „sind Abscheu und Verachtung."<p>

Wie das zum Diskussionsthema geworden war, daran konnte sich der ältere Draco nicht mehr erinnern, aber es war auch nebensächlich, denn wenn er sich nicht an den Anfang der Konversation erinnern konnte, dann muss dieser auch nicht sonderlich wichtig gewesen sein.

Er konnte sich jedoch noch erinnern, überrascht gewesen zu sein von der Verkündung seines Vaters. „Was ist mit Hass?", hatte Klein-Draco darum gefragt. Bitter erinnerte sich Draco an den Stolz, den er gefühlt hatte, weil so ein wichtiger und beschäftigter Mann wie Lucius sich die Zeit genommen hatte, so wichtige Themen mit seinem Sohn zu besprechen.

Lucius, erinnerte sich Draco weiter, gab seinen Sohn daraufhin ein höhnisches Lächeln (das, welches er selber später so oft benutzte) und antwortete: ,,Nicht Hass. Hass ist zu nah an Liebe, und solch starke Emotionen sind nicht wünschenswert. Es könnte passieren, dass man wegen der daraus resultierenden starken emotionalen Bindung plötzlich auf die Person angewiesen ist, die man hasst. Wie auf die, die man liebt. Und, wie ich dir schon oft gesagt habe, Sohn, ist ein Malfoy auf niemanden angewiesen, als auf sich selber. Man verlässt sich auf keinen anderen als auf sich selbst." Das war tatsächlich wahr und Draco hatte danach gelebt - jedenfalls, bis er in dieses Haus kam.

* * *

><p>Fertig angezogen machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Bevor er aber in die Küche trat sah er auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer etwas. Neugierig – und da keiner in der Nähe war, der ihn sehen konnte, durfte Draco durchaus neugierig sein! Niemand da, der sein Verhalten beurteilt. – ging er einen Schritt ins Zimmer. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Auf dem Sofa lagen Black und Potter und schliefen vor sich hin. ‚Einfach nicht drüber nachdenken, Draco!' Aber aufgrund ihrer glücklichen Gesichter stahl sich ein klitzekleines Lächeln – und wirklich, fast nicht zu sehen! Und wenn irgendwer Draco fragen würde, er würde es abstreiten – auf Dracos Gesicht.<br>Er warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück ins Wohnzimmer und trat dann in die Küche. „Guten Morgen Draco!" Bevor Draco sich gesetzt hatte, hatte Lupin schon eine Tasse Tee für ihn auf den Platz gestellt und lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen…Danke."

Remus lächelte noch breiter und drehte sich zurück zu seinen Frühstücksvorbereitungen am Herd.

Draco sah in seine Tasse und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
>‚Ein Malfoy macht so etwas nicht!'<br>Sofort hörte Draco auf damit. Gott, wann würde sein Vater auch endlich aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden?!

Er atmete tief durch. Er wollte den Werwolf -, Lupin!' - etwas fragen. Er musste einfach mit jemanden reden.  
>Aber noch konnte er das nicht. Dann wäre alles zu real.<p>

Trotzdem sprudelten Worte aus Draco raus: „Wie ist deine Mutter gestorben?"  
>Am liebsten hätte sich Draco für diese abrupte Frage die Hand vor den Kopf gehauen (aber natürlich tat ein Malfoy so etwas Würdeloses nicht). Das kam falsch raus, sein Ton war zu harsch, und … ach verdammt.<p>

Aber überraschenderweise lächelte Lupin ihn nur traurig an und setzte sich, die Hände um eine Tasse geschlungen, Draco gegenüber.

„Meine Mutter war eine wunderbare, liebevolle Frau. Ich war 11, als sie starb. Und auch, wenn ich mich nicht mehr viel an sie erinnern kann, ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, dass sie alles für uns – mich und meinen Vater – getan hätte…  
>Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes ist, aber ich erinnere mich auch noch genau an den Tag, als sie umgebracht wurde. Damals… Voldemort hatte noch nicht viele Anhänger, die Meisten kannten ihn noch nicht, das Ministerium sah in ihm noch keine wirkliche Gefahr, das alles kam erst fast 10 Jahre später, aber er rekrutierte schon. Irgendwie wusste er, dass ich ein Werwolf war, wahrscheinlich hatte es Greyback ihm erzählt, ich weiß es nicht. Und er hatte wohl entschieden, Werwölfe in seiner Armee zu brauchen. Darum wollte er schon bei den jungen anfangen, und sie quasi ‚trainieren'." Lupin schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Jedenfalls war es vormittags, mein Vater war arbeiten und ich saß mit meiner Mutter in der Küche.<br>Und dann kamen die Todesser. Es waren zwei und sie wollte mich mitnehmen. Meine Mutter war ein Muggle, sie konnte sich nicht gegen sie wehren, aber sie wollte mich nicht an diese Fremden übergeben. Sie stellte sich vor mich und tat, was sie konnte, aber es half alles nichts. Sie töteten sie. Einfach so. Es ging ganz plötzlich und ich konnte nur da stehen, erstarrt.  
>Dann kamen die Auroren. Sie waren zu spät, um meine Mutter zu retten, aber sie konnten verhindern, dass die Todesser mich schnappten."<p>

Draco bekam ungewollt Tränen in die Augen. Müsste Lupin ihn nicht eigentlich hassen?

Immerhin haben seine Eltern für den Mann gearbeitet, der Verantwortlich für den Mord an seiner Mutter war. Draco selbst, mit seiner Erziehung, stand für all das, was die Todesser verkörperten.

Remus sah ihn nur lächelnd an. „Das ist lange her Draco. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich habe keinen Grund, einen Groll gegen dich zu hegen.", sagte er, als könne er Dracos Gedanken lesen – schon wieder, wie am letzten Morgen.

„ Ich habe akzeptiert, was passiert ist. Es tut natürlich immer noch weh. Der Schmerz wird wohl auch niemals aufhören. Aber statt an die schreckliche Erinnerung zu denken versuche ich, die glücklichen mit meiner Mutter in Ehren zu halten."

Draco sah ihm in die Augen. Er konnte es ihm immer noch nicht erzählen.

„Danke.", flüsterte er stattdessen und Remus nickte verstehend.

„Wann immer du reden willst, ich bin hier", sagte Remus noch einmal und wuschelte Draco liebevoll durch die Haare- das war das erste mal, dass jemand das tat und auch Draco musste lächeln.

Mit viel Geraschel und lauten Tür öffnen kamen schließlich Sirius und Harry in die Küche getorkelt und diesmal zog Draco beide Augenbrauen hoch.

Beide waren zerknautscht und ihre Haare noch zerzauster als sonst – Draco war sich nicht bewusst, dass das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Anscheinend war die Couch kein sehr bequemer Schlafplatz. Und anscheinend waren beide nicht unbedingt Morgenmenschen, dachte Draco weiter, während Sirius begrüßend grunzte und Potter ein ‚Guten Morgen' grummelte. 

* * *

><p>‚Niedlich', dachte Remus nur, als Harry und Tatze sich an den Frühstückstisch setzten. „Ihr seid ja früh wach.", sagte er heiter, und oh, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Sirius grummelte: „Verdammte Eule hat uns geweckt…" und gab Remus einen Brief, während er sich selbst und Harry Tee einschenkte. Harry, wie Remus fand, sah – obwohl augenscheinlich noch müde- besser aus, als gestern. Anscheinend hatte er mit Sirius geredet.<p>

Nachdem Remus alles für das Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt hatte öffnete er den Brief. „Was steht drin, Moony?", schmatzte Sirius und Harry gähnte mit offenem Mund, während Dracos Augen verdächtig zuckten. Die zwei hatten wirklich kein Benehmen. Der Blonde sagte aber nichts und trank weiter seinen Tee, während er auch zu Remus sah. Remus unterdrückte ein Lächeln, legte den Brief beiseite und sagte: „Minerva kommt heute schon ein bisschen früher zu dem Treffen. Sie bringt euch die Briefe von Hogwarts mit.", sagte er an die Jungs gewandt. 

* * *

><p>Professor McGonogall kam nach dem Mittagessen durch den Kamin. Davor hatte Remus alle angewiesen, weiter sauber zu machen (während Harry und Draco das ohne weiteres auch taten, hatte Sirius dazu natürlich wieder Einwände: „Moony~~~~, keiner wird auch nur in die Nähe des zweiten Stocks gehen, da muss ich nicht sauber machen, komm schoohooon." Remus sah ihn einfach nur an. Und sah ihn weiter an. Und weiter. „…Na gut…. verdammter, überzeugender Sklaventreiber…denkt, er wäre ach so klug….", grummelte Sirius schließlich, während er sich nach oben begab. Remus grinste. Sieg.).<p>

Minerva war aber nicht nur früher da, um Draco und Harry ihre Einladungen für das siebte Schuljahr zu geben, nein, sie war auch da auf einer Mission. Sie hatte es lange und ausgiebig mit Dumbledores Portrait (…) besprochen. Zum einen Brauchte Hogwarts – wie jedes Jahr – einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und wirklich, Remus Lupin war der Beste, den die Schule in den letzten Jahren in dieser Position hatte. Und genau das sagte Minerva auch zu Remus, während Sirius und er sie in das Esszimmer führten, in dem das Treffen stattfinden würde. Der Kamin im Raum war dazu schon am Flonetzwerk angeschlossen und auf dem großen Tisch in der Mitte standen Tassen und Teller.

Da sie mit den zwei Männern erst einmal alleine sprechen wollte, hatte Remus die Jungs angewiesen, ihre Briefe wegzuräumen und aus der Küche Tee und Häppchen zu holen.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Minerva.", murmelte Remus leicht rot werdend, während er ihr die Tür aufhielt und Sirius grinste.

„Und darum", sagte Minerva nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, gleich zum Punkt kommend, „ möchte ich Ihnen ein Job-Angebot machen."  
>„…Mir?", sagte Remus, als der Kroschen endlich gefallen war.<br>„Natürlich! Hogwarts möchte Sie wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben."

Sirius Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Er wusste, wie sehr Remus das Lehren liebte. Und wie sehr er Hogwarts liebte. Sie beide hatten dort eine der schönsten Zeiten ihres Lebens verbracht.

„Also…", fing Lupin langsam an. „Oh, das ist noch nicht alles.", unterbrach ihn Minerva und drehte sich zu Sirius. „Madame Hooch ist schwanger-" „Ich war's nicht.", sagte Sirius automatisch. Remus schlug ihn sanft auf dem Arm und murmelte „Unterbrich sie nicht!". Minerva huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. „Das weiß ich natürlich, Sirius. Keine Sorge, es war ihr Mann. Was ich damit sagen wollte, ist: Die Stelle als Fluglehrer und Quidditch Coach ist damit frei." Sie lächelte und sah, wie ihre Worte registriert wurden.

Bevor einer der Beiden antworten konnte kamen Harry und Draco ins Zimmer. „Denken sie darüber nach, meine Herren.", sagte Professor McGonogall und wandte sich den Hereinkommenden zu.

* * *

><p>Minerva fragte die Jungs nicht, wie es ihnen ging und schnitt auch nicht das Thema an, was sie den zum Grimmauldplatz geführt hatte. Sie wusste natürlich von der Geschichte, dass Harry vor ein paar Tagen plötzlich vor der Tür stand, und was mit Lucius vorgefallen war, so dass Draco nun hier war.<p>

Aber das alles vermied sie beharrlich und stattdessen redete sie über alles Mögliche (nach einer höflichen Begrüßung hatte der junge Malfoy nicht mehr viel gesagt und auch Harry erzählte nicht viel, aber beiden schien es zu reichen, einfach nur zuzuhören).

Während sie Tee tranken und über Gott und die Welt redeten, fiel das Gespräch auf Zauberstäbe. Alles neutrale Themen, es lief gut.

„Hast du deinen ersten Zauberstab noch, Sirius?"  
>"Nein, leider nicht. Er wurde zerbrochen, direkt nachdem ich verhaftet wurde. Schade. Es war so ein guter Stab. Ich mochte ihn."<p>

Als er sich so an seinen alten Zauberstab erinnerte lächelte Sirius liebevoll. Und auch Remus musste Grinsen der alten Zeiten Willens, als er sich an all Unfug erinnerte, den sie damals getrieben hatten. Sogar Professor McGonogall konnte ihr Lächeln nicht zurück halten. „Ja, ich erinnere mich auch noch. Mit Drachenherzfasern, wenn ich mich nicht irre, und aus Edelholz. Gut für Verwandlungen, was mir ehrlich gesagt ein paar meiner grauen Haare einbrachte. Und ich glaube nach wie vor, dass genau dieser Zauberstab dafür verantwortlich war, dass die Haare des gesamten Slytherin Quidditch-Teams Rot und Gold gestreift waren, nachdem sie im zweiten Jahr den Pokal gewonnen hatten."

„Im dritten Jahr, und sie hatten es verdient! Snape hatte gegen Rawenclaw betrogen.", unterbrach Sirius automatisch. Einen Moment später merkte er, wie er damit genau in Minerva's Falle getappt war und wurde rot. „Ich meine-"

„Sie haben jetzt nur bestätigt, was sowieso schon jeder geglaubt hatte, Sirius. Wirklich jeder im Lehrkörper wusste damals, dass es nur Sie gewesen sein können", sagte McGonogall mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Und so fingen sie an, über die alten Zeiten zu reden und über all die Sachen, die sie in Hogwarts gemacht hatten. Man merkte, wie sehr Remus und Sirius Hogwarts mochten, und Minerva malte sich gute Chancen aus, dass die zwei ihr Jobangebot annehmen würden. Sie lächelte. 

* * *

><p>Draco war es nur recht, dass er nicht an dem Ordenstreffen teilnehmen durfte, weil er kein Teil des Ordens war.<p>

Er wollte sich ihren Pseudo-Mitleids-Blicken nicht aussetzten. Außerdem kam Draco nicht umhin, zu denken, dass die Meisten von ihnen sowieso fanden, dass er das alles verdient habe. Denn auch, wenn er in der letzten Schlacht auf ihrer Seite stand, war er all die Jahre davor – und das sah Draco selbst ein – ein pompöses, hochnäsiges Arschloch gewesen. Und nicht zu vergessen: er war es, der die Todesser ins Schloss gelassen hatte. Wodurch Dumbledore starb. Auch, wenn er ihn nicht selbst töten konnte, war es doch seine Schuld. Und auch, wenn Draco das alles mehr bereute als alles andere und sich wünschte, diese Nacht wäre nie geschehen, das machte es nicht wieder rückgängig. Oder verzeihbar.

Er wollte vor allem nicht mit den Orden – Leute, die ihn wahrscheinlich hassen – über seine Mutter und Lucius sprechen. Draco hatte den Verdacht, dass Severus seine Finger im Spiel hatte, dass er bis jetzt einer offiziellen Befragung, sei es nun Seitens des Ministeriums oder des Ordens, entkommen war. Und dafür war er seinen Paten mehr als dankbar.

So ja, er war also nicht sehr erpicht darauf, diesen Leuten zu begegnen. Also verließ Draco den Raum und ging ins Wohnzimmer, als McGonogall und Black & Lupin mit ihren Anekdoten fertig waren und weitere Ordensmitglieder durch den Kamin eintrudelten.

* * *

><p>„Potter." Draco war ein wenig verwundert, als er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer kommen sah. Bei dem Treffen mit McGonogall hatten sie nicht viel zueinander gesagt- das soll heißen: gar nix. Sie hatten sich zugenickt, das war's dann auch schon. Und Draco war froh, dass er nichts sagen musste und einfach nur den alten Geschichten zuhören konnte.<p>

Er hatte Potter nicht mal richtig angesehen. Sie waren in den vergangenen Tagen allerhöchstens mal beim Essen im selben Raum. Aber richtig angesehen hatte der Blonde Harry nicht mehr seit er ihm am ersten Tag im Bett geweckt hatte. An dem Tag hatte er so klein und gebrochen ausgesehen. Er wirkte auf Draco immer noch klein, irgendetwas fehlte ihm, sein ganzes Auftreten war anders. Aber wenigstens sah er nicht mehr so schrecklich aus, wie am ersten Tag. Er sah zwar immer noch nicht so aus, wie sonst immer, aber wenigstens besser.

(Draco hatte mitbekommen, dass Lupin ihm seine Klamotten geholt hatte- woher auch immer, warum auch immer Potter sie nicht selbst bei seiner Ankunft dabei hatte. Auch, wenn Draco Neugierig war, würde er das nicht fragen. Denn Malfoys haben gefälligst nicht Neugierig zu sein. – und trotzdem passten die Sachen, die Potter anhatte, ihm nicht so wirklich.)

„Warum bist du nicht da drin?" Draco nickte zur Tür des zweiten Esszimmers, wo das Treffen stattfand und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Potter war doch Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix oder etwa nicht?!

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr, zu kämpfen.", antwortete Potter schlicht (selbst seine Stimme anders als früher, leiser), mit einem kleinen, fast nicht vorhandenen, seligen Lächeln.

„Oh." – sehr eloquent Draco, wirklich!

* * *

><p>Es war wirklich merkwürdig, wie einfach es war, mit Potter in ein komfortables Gespräch zu fallen. Irgendeiner von ihnen hatte mit irgendeinem Thema angefangen, weil diese Stille wirklich langsam albern geworden war, und seitdem lief das Gespräch fast wie von selbst. Es war nicht komisch und solang einige Themen weggelassen wurden war es nicht einmal schlimm. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Draco schon lange nicht mehr so gut mit jemanden geredet.<p>

„Ein Wunder, dass Black und Lupin, mit all den Sachen, die sich angestellt hatten, so gut wie nie erwischt wurden!", sagte Draco, als er sich an die Anekdoten erinnerte, die mit McGonogall ausgetauscht wurden. . „Ja", grinste Harry, „Gut, dass sie die Karte des Rumtreibers hatten." „Die was?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, warte!" und mit diesen Worten stand Harry schnell auf und ging nach oben.

Als er nach kurzer Zeit wieder nach unten kam hatte er ein altes Stück Pergament in der Hand und grinste breit. „Was ist das?" „Das-" und Harry legte das Pergament ausgerollt vor sie beide auf den Boden, „ist die Karte des Rumtreibers.", verkündete er stolz. „Eine Karte? Potter, das ist ein leeres Stück Papier." „Warts ab" Draco beobachtete gespannt, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab zückte, die Spitze auf das Pergament drückte und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Sofort begannen sich von dem von Harry berührten Punkt dünne Tintenlinien wie ein Spinnennetz auszubreiten. Sie liefen zusammen, überkreuzten sich und wucherten in die Ecken des Pergaments.

Draco erkannte erstaunt, dass es sich um eine Karte von Hogwarts handelte. Dann erblühten Wörter auf dem Blatt, in großer, verschnörkelter Schrift, und der Blonde las: 'Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone. Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GMBH präsentieren stolz Die Karte Des Rumtreibers.'

„Sie enthält alle Geheimgänge und kleine Tintenpunkte zeigen an, wer sich gerade wo im Schloss aufhält", sagte Harry sanft und strich über die Karte. „So wurdest du also nie gefasst bei deinen nächtlichen Abenteuern!", erwiderte Draco und sah von der Karte rauf zu Harrys Gesicht. Dieser grinste ihn nur an.  
>,,Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone… Moony, Tatze…", lass Draco noch einmal und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Nun denn Snivellus, was genau können die ehrenwerten Herren Moony und Tatze für dich tun?" „Tatze und Moony, sind das nicht-" „Ja, Sirius und Remus. Sie haben die Karte selbst gemacht, zusammen mit meinem Dad", lächelte Harry sanft.<p>

* * *

><p>Als Harry so die Karte anstarrte musste er an die vergangenen Minuten denken. Während er hier mit Malfoy im Wohnzimmer saß und redete waren Sirius und Remus mit Professor McGonogall und den jetzt schon angekommenen Ordensmitgliedern im Esszimmer.<p>

Wie kam es, dass er mit Malfoy gerade so gut auskam?

Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte er wohl einfach keine Lust mehr – keinen Nerv – dazu, alten Schulrivalitäten nachzugehen und sich mit Malfoy zu streiten. Harry war einfach ausgelaugt.

Aber hassen tat er Malfoy doch noch immer, oder? Und das hätte Malfoy ja auch verdient. Er hatte immerhin damals seine Entscheidungen getroffen. Er war den Todessern beigetreten, und danach musste er eben mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Wobei…vielleicht hatte Malfoy gar nicht seine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen bei der Sache? Vielleicht wollte er Voldemorts Truppen gar nicht beitreten? Harry hatte doch immerhin mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Draco mit sich selbst und mit seiner Aufgabe gekämpft hatte, damals in den Toiletten, als Harry den Sectusempra benutzt hatte. Wie Draco seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ, in der Nacht, als Dumbledore getötet wurde.

Harry hatte noch gar keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es wohl für Draco und seine Mutter gewesen sein musste, mit Voldemort unter einem Dach zu leben. Wollten sie das überhaupt?

- Wo war eigentlich seine Mutter? Harry wusste natürlich, dass Lucius aus Askaban raus war und eine neue Gruppe Todesser aufstellte um sich zu Rächen für Voldemorts Tod. Aber war Dracos Mutter dem Beispiel ihres Mannes gefolgt? War sie auch eine fanatische Anhängerin von Voldemort, die einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass es vorbei war? Warum war Draco dann nicht bei ihnen anstatt hier? Warum war Draco überhaupt hier? Selbst, wenn er gegen den dunklen Lord und Lucius Pläne war (und musste er deswegen etwa seine eigene Familie verlassen?), warum war er nicht in Malfoy Manor? Oder bei Snape? Was war vorgefallen, dass er jetzt hier war?

Harry fielen immer mehr Fragen ein. Aber er konnte sie jetzt unmöglich stellen.

Draco und er hatten gerade eine Art Balance erreicht, die Harry nicht zerstören wollte mit neugierigen Fragen. Danach würden sie wahrscheinlich nur wieder zum streiten und sich gegenseitig verfluchen übergehen, und das wollte er nicht. Er hatte wirklich schon genug Drama.

Aber immerhin lenkte es ihn ab, über diese Fragen nachzudenken.

Vielleicht würde er Malfoy irgendwann mal fragen. Vielleicht ist er auch gar nicht die Person, für die Harry ihn immer gehalten hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Malfoy sich immerhin vollkommen anders verhalten, wie es Harry von ihm gewohnt war.  
>Aber vielleicht war seine Nettigkeit auch nur eine Maske. <p>

* * *

><p>Im Laufe des Nachmittages hatte Draco irgendwann das Bedürfnis verspürt, Harry alles zu erzählen- von den Tod seiner Mutter, von seinem Leben mit dem Dunklen Lord im Haus, davon, dass er ihm gar nicht folgen wollte, dass er gar kein Todesser werden wollte, dass er kein schwarzes Mal hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber irgendetwas an dem Jungen brachte einen dazu, ihm zu vertrauen.<p>

Aber weshalb sollte Draco sich überhaupt die Mühe machen, Harry - und seit wann war Potter eigentlich zu Harry geworden? – das alles zu erklären? Er wurde es doch sowieso nicht verstehen. Nicht wahr?! Harry konnte es nicht verstehen, nicht einmal er, der Junge-der-es-zur-Gewohnheit-gemacht-hatte-Voldemorts-Pläne-zu-durchkreuzen.

Dann erinnerte Draco sich an den Zustand, in dem Harry war, als er hier ankam. ‚Vielleicht würde er es doch verstehen.' Vielleicht musste Draco einfach nur lernen, dass er anderen Leuten vertrauen kann. 

* * *

><p>'Moony ist ein zurückhaltender, ruhiger Mensch. Er redet von Natur aus eigentlich nicht viel', sinnierte Sirius so vor sich hin und überlegte weiter: Das musste Remus aber auch gar nicht- Remus kann mit wenigen Worten alles ausdrücken, was er sagen will, während andere ganze Reden brauchen, um ihren Punkt rüber zu bringen.<p>

Das Ding ist einfach: Remus liebt Sprachen. Er fängt immer an, zu strahlen, wenn Leute seine Lieblingswörter benutzen – Er hat Lieblingswörter.

Wenn es um Themen ging, die ihn interessieren, also wirklich, wirklich interessieren (denn an sich weckt jedes Thema Remus Interesse , er war schon in der Schulzeit so wissbegierig gewesen – was für Krone, Wurmschwanz und Tatze - die eher zu den Faulen gehörten - eine große Hilfe war, denn auch wenn sie selber nicht gerade dumm waren – und Sirius und James wirklich oft nicht mal lernen brauchten um passable, wenn nicht sogar gute, Noten zu schreiben, war Remus einfach ein Genie, und half ihnen wann auch immer sie zu ihm kamen), dann kann er darüber schon mal Stunden lang reden, wenn man ihn nicht aufhält (das machte ihn wirklich zu einem exzellenten Lehrer). Und genau das war gerade der Fall. Sehr zu Sirius Missfallen.

Sirius war zu Tode gelangweilt. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf eine Hand gestützt, während er auf dem Tisch sah und mit seiner anderen Hand Muster nachfuhr.

Es war wieder wie früher, in der Schule. L-A-N-G-W-E-I-L-I-G!  
>Remus war mit Professor McGonogall und irgendeinem AurorOrdensmitglied, dessen Namen sich Sirius wirklich einfach nicht merken konnte, in eine Diskussion vertieft über Gott weiß was. Sirius hatte keine Lust mehr darauf. Die wirklich wichtigen Themen waren schon abgearbeitet, das Treffen war an sich zu Ende. Jedenfalls für ihn. Und eigentlich auch für Moony. Das für ihn wichtige wurde besprochen, die meisten Mitglieder hatten sich sogar schon auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Er seufzte. Dann stand er auf.

Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die durch lange Erfahrung kam, nahm er eine von Remus' Händen und zog. Wo seine Hände hingingen, da ging auch Remus hin. Ihm war es nicht möglich, ohne sie zu kommunizieren, wenn er erst einmal richtig in Fahrt war.

„Komm, wir gehen und gucken, was die Jungs so treiben!" „Aber Sirius, ich bin mitten in einer Diskussion!", protestierte Remus vergeblich (während McGonogall und -auch-immer-er-heißt-Badass-Auror weiter redeten. Sie kannten schon Sirius Gewohnheiten nach Ordenstreffen, wenn ihm langweilig war. Manchmal ging er einfach ohne Remus, aber meistens nahm er Moony mit, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Er war halt noch nie der perfekte Gastgeber, und plante nicht, daran etwas zu ändern.).

Inzwischen im Flur angekommen sagte Sirius: „Ich bin sicher, sie können die Wichtigkeit von Krötenherzen in Zaubertränken auch ohne dich diskutieren.".

Moony hörte auf, sich zu wehren und ließ Sirius ihn weiter den Korridor entlang führen. „Du hast also doch zugehört!", strahlte er. "Natürlich habe ich zugehört, Moony.", antwortete Sirius, aber bevor Remus noch anfangen konnte, eine Diskussion über Krötenherzen mit ihm anzufangen (Sirius wusste einfach, dass Remus das tun würde. Er liebte es, über diese Dinge zu reden) hörte er auf, zu gehen, drehte sich um und küsste Moony. „Ich höre immer zu, wenn du redest, was auch immer das Thema ist.", murmelte er gegen Remus' Mund und Remus konnte nur noch ein leises "Oh" heraus bringen, bevor Sirius ihre Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss verschloss. 

* * *

><p>Nach ein paar weiteren Stunde, in der Harry und Draco über alles mögliche – nur belanglose Sachen, bestimmte Themen (wie der Krieg, oder das letzte Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatten, damals in der Toilette in Hogwarts, oder Dumbledores Tod) hatten sie im stillen Einverständnis nicht einmal angeschnitten, um diese merkwürdige Balance von Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen nicht zu stören – geredet hatten und irgendwann auch Sirius und Remus dazu gekommen waren, während die restlichen Gäste sich verabschiedeten, lag Draco im Bett.<p>

Der Tag war merkwürdig gewesen, kam er zu dem Entschluss. Er hätte gedacht, wenn er mit Potter alleine in einem Raum wäre, würden sie sich anschweigen. Oder sich gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals hetzten. Nicht reden. Es war wirklich… nett (Und während des gesamten Gespräches mit Potter hatte Draco kein einziges Mal die Stimme von Lucius in seinen Kopf gehört. Das war doch schon mal ein Fortschritt).

Als Draco so über den Tag nachdachte, fiel ihm wieder das Frühstück ein und wie Remus über den Mord an seiner Mutter geredet hatte.

Lupin hatte Recht. Er durfte die Augen nicht mehr davor verschließen, er musste mit der Sache ins Reine kommen. Seine Mutter war tot. Gestorben. Umgebracht. Tod. T-O-D. Sie würde nicht wieder kommen. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Damit musste er sich früher oder später abfinden. Es war, wie Lupin gesagt hatte: Natürlich durfte er noch um sie trauern. Der Schmerz würde immer bleiben. Aber er musste sich an die schönen Erinnerungen mit ihr binden, nicht an ihren Tod. Und solange er sie in Erinnerung behielt, würde sie immer bei ihm sein, so kitschig das auch klingt.

Seine Mutter war tot. Lucius Malfoy hatte sie umgebracht.  
>Und Lucius würde dafür büßen. Komme was wolle.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Interlude II: Das erste Mal, dass Remus betrunken war

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness,_

_And I've seen how heartless the world can be._

_And I've seen you crying. You feel like it's hopeless._

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

(**'Not Alone'** by Darren Criss)

Das erste Mal, dass Remus betrunken war, hatte er, wie sollte es auch anders sein, James Potter und Sirius Black zu verdanken. Es war in den Winterferien in ihrem 4. Schuljahr, zwei Tage vor Weihnachten und Krone und Tatze hatten sich heimlich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen und Feuerwhiskey aufgetrieben, was sie Remus und Peter vor zwei Stunden Stolz verkündet hatten.

Jetzt saßen sie alle im Schlafsaal in einem kleinen Kreis auf dem Boden und die Flasche Feuerwhiskey nährte sich ihrem Ende. Sirius war an einen Bettpfosten gelehnt und redete mit James – die beiden hatten am meisten getrunken, aber wie es aussah, konnten sie auch am meisten ab- während Peter vor sich hin zu dösen schien und immer mal wieder mit ins Gespräch einstieg.

Remus begnügte sich damit, einfach nur da zu sitzen und seinen Freunden zuzuhören, wie sie über Muggle-Sportarten redeten. Er hatte den Zustand erreicht, in dem er sich einfach nur gut fühlte und der Alkohol ihn von innen wärmte.

„Uh, uh, wisst ihr, was außerdem noch kein richtiger Sport ist? Bob fahren!", sagte James enthusiastisch und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Bob fahren?", fragte ihn Sirius. „Ja, Bob fahren! Das sind einfach zwei Kerle, die in eine Badewanne springen, die sowieso an der Ziellinie ankommt, mit oder ohne sie!" „Dann ist das einfach nur per Anhalter fahren.", stimmte Sirius ihm zu.

„Ich könnte das!", rief Peter plötzlich aus. „Was, per Anhalter fahren?", fragte Sirius. „Nein, Bob fahren!" „Du könntest das nicht!", lallte James zu ihm. „Du könntest das!", prostete daraufhin Wurmschwanz Krone zu. "Ich könnte das! Cheers"

Remus musste kichern. Tatze wandte sich daraufhin zu ihm und sagte aus heiterem Himmel (dabei unglaublich nüchtern klingend): "Weißt du, was ich tun werde nach meinem Abschluss? Beim Ministerium einsteigen. Nein wirklich! Ich gehe ins Ministerium und lasse sie alle denken, dass ich gut bin und unterwürfig und auf ihrer Seite! Ich werd mich bis in eine Top-Position weit oben einschmeicheln. Und dann, bevor sie überhaupt wissen, was passiert ist, werde ich jedes einzelne Gesetz über Werwölfe überarbeiten, so dass sie dich endlich wie einen Menschen behandeln müssen!"

Ein warmes, flauschiges Gefühl machte sich bei den Worten in Remus' Magengegend breit, denn Sirius kümmerte es. Er war ihm nicht egal. 

* * *

><p><span>Kapitel 12<span>

Sirius Black hasst Bücher. Er hasst Bücher mit einer Leidenschaft wie nie zuvor. Wirklich. Hauptsächlich hasst er Bücher, weil sie einfach Remus' kostbare Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nehmen, wo er sie doch selbst so gern hätte– ähm braucht. Wie können diese Bücher es nur wagen? Für was halten die sich? Verdammte Bücher. (Sirius war schon so kurz davor, Moony mit Papierkügelchen zu bewerfen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. So kurz. … Okay, eins hatte er schon geworfen. Und total verfehlt. Er sollte wirklich mal wieder mehr Sport machen, früher war sein Zielen super.)

Er hasst sie vor allem, wenn er nicht mehr viel Zeit zu Hause hatte, wenn er wegen einer Mission des Ordens bald weg musste. Da er jetzt ein freier Mann war, konnte er nun wieder auch aktiv bei dem Orden mithelfen. Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschweren würde. Es war schön, mal wieder raus zu kommen. Es war schön, endlich wieder etwas Nützliches zu tun.

Sirius konnte sehr gut von dem restlichen Black-Vermögen und dem Geld leben, welches ihm das Ministerium gezahlt hatte als "Wiedergutmachung" (nicht, dass das Geld irgendwas wieder gut machen würde. Noch so viele Galeonen konnten nicht die Jahre wieder weg machen, in denen er in einer Zelle in Askaban verrottete, kalt und einsam, mit Dementoren überall). Darum war es nicht zwingen notwendig, dass er sich einen Job sucht.

Moony allerdings, der war immer auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Er wollte nicht von Sirius Geld leben, wollte kein Schmarotzer sein, sagte er immer.

[ Remus war zu Stolz dafür. Das war schon immer so. Einmal hatte er lieber drei Tage von Brezeln gelebt, die in einem Pub herum standen, statt seine Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten, weil er kein Geld mehr für Essen hatte – dafür hätte Sirius ihn am Liebsten erdrosselt.

Nach ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte Remus alleine in einer kleinen, schäbigen Wohnung in Muggle-London gelebt. Sirius hatte zwar gewollt, dass Moony zu ihm zieht (er selbst hatte sich schon in den Ferien vor dem 6. Schuljahr, in denen er endlich genug hatte und von zu Hause weg gegangen war, ein geräumiges Appartement gekauft), aber Remus hatte sich geweigert. Er konnte manchmal so Stur sein.

Sirius erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Remus schließlich doch noch zu ihm zog: Sirius war 2 Wochen mit James im Urlaub gewesen (ein letztes Mal Spaß haben, bevor der Ernst des Lebens – a.k.a ihr Training zu Auroren- beginnt, wie Sirius melodramatisch verkündet hatte). Sie kamen aber früher wieder, als geplant, und Sirius entschied, dass das ein guter Zeitpunkt war, Remus zu überraschen. Also apparierte er in seine Wohnung – und sein Herz hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen, bei dem, was er sah. Moony kam durch die Schlafzimmertür getorkelt, müde, ausgelaugt, dürr – ‚hatte er etwa wieder nichts gegessen?!'. Er erblickte Sirius –seine Augen wirkten stumpfer als sonst und sie waren blutunterlaufen – und ein Lächeln breitete sich aus. „Sirius!", krächzte er leise und torkelte in Tatzes Arme. Sirius schloss ihn fest in die Arme und Gott, so schwach wirkte er selbst nach einem Vollmond nicht auf ihn. „Moony, was ist passiert? Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte er sanft und versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Wut zu unterdrücken – er hasste es, Remus so zu sehen.

„Weiß nicht…. Schon länger her…", nuschelte Remus, den Kopf an Sirius Halsbeuge gedrückt. Und es musste Remus schon wirklich schlecht gehen, damit er das zugab – sonst wich er solchen Fragen immer aus. Nur, wenn er müde war, in dieser Ebene zwischen wach sein und einschlafen steckte, war er gesprächiger. „Ich wurde gekündigt… ich habe mir soviel Mühe gegeben und es hat trotzdem nicht geklappt… Ich habe kein Geld mehr, weißt du. Es war entweder die Miete oder Essen… Und ich finde keinen Job mehr. Wer will schon einen Werwolf einstellen?!" Er lachte bitter auf, aber selbst das klang nicht mehr nach dem alten Moony. Nach all den Jobs, die er verloren hatte, konnte er nicht mehr. Sirius zog ihn noch enger an sich und spürte, wie leise Tränen Moonys Gesicht runter liefen.

Sirius zitterte fast vor Wut. Wie kann keiner diesen wundervollen, klugen, witzigen, perfekten Mann eine Chance geben wollen, nur weil er ein Werwolf war?! Dafür konnte er doch nichts.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Remus.", flüsterte Sirius in seinen Haarschopf und strich beruhigend über Moonys Rücken.

So standen sie eine Weile in Remus Wohnzimmer. Als er schließlich in seinen Armen erschöpft eingeschlafen war, entschied Sirius, dass Remus zu ihm ziehen würde, selbst, wenn er sich dagegen wehrt. Zur Not würde er Moony einfach ans Bett fesseln – DAS war doch mal eine Idee. Damit könnte er arbeiten. ]

Was Sirius Black außerdem noch hasst ist Schniffelus. Das war aber allgemein bekannter als seine Abneigung zu Büchern (welche wohl – zugegebenermaßen – etwas weit hergeholt ist. Und kindisch. Was seine Abneigung gegen Schniffelus aber überhaupt nicht war! Sirius mochte ihn nicht wegen vielen plausiblen Gründen, das will hier mal gesagt sein! Es war also kein bisschen kindisch.). Aus diesem Grund war er ungemein froh, dass er nicht mit Snape zusammen auf seine Mission gehen musste. Diese Möglichkeit stand ungelogen kurz zur Debatte. Aber sie hätten sich gegenseitig wahrscheinlich umgebracht. Höchstwahrscheinlich. Mit Sicherheit sogar.

Hauptpriorität des Ordens war es jetzt natürlich, den geflohenen Lucius Malfoy und seine neue Bande von Todessern zu finden. Da vermutet wurde, dass sie sich irgendwo in Europa versteckten und neue Kräfte sammelten, sollte Sirius in einer Gebirgskette in Rumänien nach ihnen suchen (und Snape in einem Höhlensystem in Portugal, beide Orte wurden von mehr oder weniger glaubwürdigen Quellen durch den Orden ausgemacht). Die Mission würde nicht länger als eine Woche dauern – worauf Sirius wirklich hoffte, da kurz darauf schon ein Vollmond anstand. Er hasste es mehr als alles andere, Moony das alleine durchstehen lassen zu müssen.

* * *

><p>Die Tage, in denen Sirius weg war, vergingen relativ schnell im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und es spielte sich eine Art Routine ein.<p>

Morgens würden Draco und Remus in der Küche sitzen ( Harry schlief etwas länger als sie beiden , vor allem seit seinen Gespräch mit Sirius schien er viel besser zu schlafen und die Albträume kamen nicht mehr jede Nacht, soweit Remus das beurteilen konnte, oder auf jeden Fall waren sie nicht mehr so real wie vorher) und Tee trinken.  
>Manchmal redete Draco dann über seine Mutter, aber Remus fiel auf, wie er von ihr immer wieder in der Gegenwartsform sprach.<p>

Remus verbrachte die Tage damit, zu recherchieren oder das alte Haus weiter auf Vordermann zu bringen. oder er saß ab und zu mit den Jungs zusammen im Wohnzimmer – ja, zusammen. Er war gleichzeitig erstaunt und extrem froh darüber, dass Harry und Draco nicht alleine in ihren jeweiligen Zimmern saßen.

* * *

><p>Sie redeten über verschiedenes - nicht über Hogwarts, wohlgemerkt! Das würde zwangsläufig bedeuten, über die Sectusempra-Geschichte zu reden, über Dumbledores Tod, über Todesser, über Voldemort, über den Krieg. Wenn man das wegließ war es aber gar nicht mal so schwer, ein Gespräch aufzubauen, auch wenn sie manchmal gegenseitig ungewollt in Fettnäpfchen traten (Themen, die, ohne das es dem anderen klar war, man nicht reden wollte, sich nicht erinnern wollte) und so das Gespräch beendeten.<p>

* * *

><p>,,Weißt du, das machst du immer."<p>

„Ich mache was immer?"

„So extrem grade sitzen! Als hättest du einen-"

"Beende diesen Gedanken nicht, Potter! Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich einfach Manieren und Anstand."

„Pfft, du und Anstand, ja klar. Wer hat dir den denn bitte beigebracht, deine Eltern bestimmt nicht."

„…"

* * *

><p>„Oh mein Gott, Potter!"<p>

„Wasch?"

„Du hast wirklich keinen Funken Tischmanieren! Wo bist du aufgewachsen, in einer Höhle?!"

„Fast. In einem Wandschrank unter einer Treppe."

„… Oh."

* * *

><p>Es war mehr als Merkwürdig, wirklich, dass sie Beide so leicht miteinander klar kamen. Und gleichzeitig war es kein bisschen merkwürdig, Draco fand, es fühlte sich sogar normal an, richtig, mit Potter zu reden. Aber sollte ihm das nicht eigentlich schwerer fallen? Müssten sie sich nicht eigentlich gegenseitig anschweigen, wenn schon nicht verfluchen? Gut, sie waren mit Sicherheit keine Todfeinde – die Jedis und Darth Vader aus diesem Muggle-Film waren Todfeinde, Merlin und Morgause waren Todfeinde, Harry Potter und Voldemort waren Todfeinde. Aber sie, sie waren einfach nur zwei Kinder, die eine Abneigung hegten (welche Draco vielleicht in jüngeren Jahren sogar als Hass gedeutet haben mag, aber damals wusste er wirklich noch nicht viel über Hass, denn das, was er jetzt gegenüber seinen Vater empfand – jedenfalls ein Teil davon – war Hass, nicht das, was er früher für Potter empfand), die jedenfalls seitens Dracos von Eifersucht ( sein Vater redete immer von dem berühmten Harry Potter, niemals aber von Draco) und geknickten Stolz (wie konnte Potter es wagen, seine Freundschaft wegzuschlagen? Die Freundschaft von Draco Malfoy, verdammt! Und dann auch noch für diesen Muggle-liebenden Idioten Ron Weasley.) herrührte. Draco war natürlich mit dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass der Harry Potter bei seinen Verwandten wie ein König aufgewachsen ist. Aber „Wo bist du aufgewachsen, in einer Höhle?!" „Fast. In einem Wandschrank unter einer Treppe." – die Art, wie Potter das gesagt hatte ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er damit keinen Scherz gemacht hatte. Und warum sonst sollte er hier sein, wenn nicht, weil irgendetwas nicht ganz koscher lief bei seinen Verwandten?! <p>

* * *

><p>Als Sirius nach 5 Tagen nachts wieder nach Hause kam, weckte er Remus mit kleinen Küssen, klimpernden Wimpern und anschmiegsamen Händen.<p>

Remus rührte sich, die Augen öffnend und sich sofort an die Dunkelheit anpassend. „Sirius?" Zurück. Sicher. Er streckte eine Hand aus, legte sie an Sirius Gesicht und Sirius presste seine Wange in die warme Hand bevor er den Kopf drehte und einen Kuss auf die Handfläche gab.

„Hey. Ich dachte, du bist noch nicht zurück bis –" „Jah." Sirius unterbrach ihn. Er mochte nicht darüber reden. Remus sah kurz nach unten und als er wieder in Sirius Augen aufsah war in ihnen nichts außer Liebe zu sehen. Er zog Sirius zu sich runter für einen Kuss, warm und müde, träges gleiten von Zunge gegen Zunge, austauschen von Atem und Gefühlen, zu groß, um sie mit Worten zu sagen.

„Hab dich vermisst.", murmelte Sirius als der Kuss zu Ende war, sich fragend, ob Remus ihn genauso viel vermisst hatte. „Mmm." Remus zog ihn in noch einen Kuss, jetzt viel wacher, und ihm folgten weitere, Küsse, die etwas verlangten und gleichzeitig Befriedigung versprachen, und Sirius vergaß die Welt und verlor sich in ihnen.


End file.
